Harry Potter and the Children of Genesis
by grave-walker
Summary: Harry PotterDivinitas crossover. Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Luna and Draco are all sent to Genesis for a student exchange program, how will they handle being trapped at a muggle school with rather moody reincarnated gods? SLASH HPDM, FWGW, WARNING TWINCEST
1. A Student Whata?

Hey Everyone .

Me and my mate decided to create a Harry Potter and Divinitas Crossover. For those who haven't readDivinitas it's bloody fabulous with lots of boy love...and art to go with it. Go to Fiction press to read (which i highly recommend you do)

So Anyway

Divinitas Harry Potter crossover… written with lots of love and fangirling for Caleyndar by me and my best mate Kag.

Chapter 1

A Student Whata?

(A Chapter by me!)

Principal crossed his arms and sat back into his chair studying the beautiful blonde haired boy before him.

"Hogwarts?" the principal repeated, making sure he had heard Aether correctly. Aether smirked and sat on the edge of Principals desk.

"You have heard of it?" Aether confirmed.

"Well of course I've heard of Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry... but Aether… a wizarding school?" Principal asked.

Aether held his smirk and continued. "Yes well obviously all magic will be banned within the school, wands will be forfeited over to you before entry. There can't be many of them… about six should do, the headmaster may choose which students, I've heard praise of this Albus Dumbledore."

"Aether," The principal said gaining the boys attention. "Why?"

"Why?"

"I don't see your reasoning behind this," The principal said.

Aether raised an eyebrow at the principal. "Since when do I have to explain myself to you?" he spoke tauntingly, however principal did not miss the threat in those words.

"I want this arranged and carried out Principal," Aether said slipping off the desk and onto the floor.

"Well… of course I'll see what I can do, you did say six didn't you?" the principal verified.

"Yes," said Aether as he opened the door to leave the office "Don't worry Principal, I know what I'm doing."

Aether left and the door shut behind him. Principal stared at the door, running the past conversation over in his mind.

What's he up to? Principal though. What could he possibly stand to gain from something like this?

"A student exchange program?" Ron read out loudly, half from shock and half from normality. It was their second day back at Hogwarts of their sixth year. They had sat through the welcome feast last night and woken the next morning. 'They' being the golden trio Ron Weasley, Hermoinie Granger and the infamous Harry Potter. The group had gone down to breakfast expecting to receive their timetables, retrieve their books and then head to their first class.

However to their shock and dismay both Ron and Harry's timetables were not among the piled stacks of sheets. Fred and George, having returned to Hogwarts to actually finish their final year, also found themselves lacking in timetables. Instead Professor Snape had approached them and handed the four Gryffindors quite a different piece of parchment. Ron read his letter aloud to the table of confused Gryffindors.

_Mr Ronald Weasley_

_I am delighted to inform you as headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, that instead of continuing your studies as normal this year at Hogwarts, you have been selected to partake in a student exchange program. Where you and five of your peers will be attending the school Genesis, a refined and well-presented secondary school. However there will be conditions to your stay at this school. There will be no wand magic permitted on the grounds, upon entering the school you will give your wand to the principal and not regain it until the exchange is over. All behavioral rules still apply. As it is a muggle school, however advanced, you will not speak of wizarding, magic or of our world in the presence of students or teachers. And you will be paired with a student of Hogwarts whom with you will attend classes, partake in school co-curricular activities and share a living quarters with. This is a first for Hogwarts and a great honour, which cannot be turned down or abandoned. No doubt you will enjoy this rare and valuable opportunity. _

_Yours sincerely_

_Albus Dumbledore._

_P.S. The name of your buddy whom you will be paired with is on the back of this letter._

"Well that's certainly odd now isn't it," Seamus announced.

"Very, who's ever heard of a student exchange program at Hogwarts and to a muggle school no less," Hermoinie pondered.

"No, I meant the name of the buddy," Seamus said. "Why put it on the back of the letter when you could just write it in the actual note."

Hermoinie rolled her eyes.

"Well who is your buddy Ron?" Neville asked. Ron turned over the sheet and read the print aloud.

"Luna Lovegood."

"What!" Hermoinie exclaimed. "They can't do that! You can't share living quarters with a girl!"

"It's not a girl Hermoine, its Luna," Ron comforted.

"This has got to be a mistake," Harry said, reading through his own letter. "What would we gain from attending a muggle school?"

"We didn't come back to school for this!" Fred exclaimed.

"Might as well just leave now if we're not going to finish our final year at Hogwarts," George said.

"You didn't come back for anything," Ron rolled his eyes. "Mum made you"

"Yes and she's being very badly ripped off of our education," Fred said.

"Besides that," Hermoine said "You couldn't leave if you wanted to, read down the bottom 'cannot be turned down or abandoned'."

"Don't we have to give permission for something like this?" George asked.

"Appears not," Harry mumbled.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" A voice rang out from across the hall.

"Look's like Malfoy's going too," Harry noticed.

"Imagine how happy he is, going to a muggle school," Dean smirked.

"Wait that means someone has to be Malfoy's buddy..." Harry realised.

Harry, Fred and George all quickly turned over their letters.

"Oh no!" Fred said.

"What, do you have Malfoy?" Hermoine asked.

"Worse," Fred said. "I'm stuck with this slimy bugger," Fred said, gesturing towards his twin.

Hermoine looked at Harry and noticed he had gone very pale. "Harry? What's wrong? Do you have-."

"POTTER!" Harry turned to see Draco storming towards him. "Don't think that for one moment I'm going to let myself be partnered with a prat like you. I'm going to get this all straightened out and you can go to your filthy muggle school while I enjoy a Potter free year!"

"Oh really?" Harry asked sarcastically. "And how are you going to straighten this out Malfoy? Daddy is in prison; noone is going to threaten people's lives and families for the sake of your pride. I don't want this anymore than you do, but as you read there's no way around it. So why don't you just shut up, buck up and get the fuck out of my face?"

Dumbledore watched from his chair the reactions of the children below. He raised an eyebrow at Harry's confronting words and sighed as Draco's fist connected with Harry's face, watching Professor Snape pry the bitter rivals apart. He wondered if two teenage boys coming to their senses was too much to hope for. Obviously so, Dumbledore thought as Harry threw a pancake that landed on top of Draco's head.

Authors (gravewalker's)Notes: Alright, first chapter! The intrigue! The puzzlement! The poor grammar!


	2. Suppressed Feelings & Indecent Exposure

Shit i forgot the Disclaimer on the last one so as usual I do not own Harry Potter or the characters, nor do I own Divinitas...yet :P jokes.

Chapter 2

Suppressed Feelingsand Indecent Exposure

(By Kag)

The six students boarded the carriage that was the take them to the Genesis castle. Malfoy sat as near to the window as he could, scowling as he continued at removing bits of pancake and syrup from his hair.

"What's wrong with you?" Asked Luna.

"Spending a whole year stuck with a bunch of Gryffindors in a muggle school isn't really a happy prospect now is it?" Malfoy snapped at her.

Luna looked dreamily into the distance. "I don't know, it seems kind of… exciting"

"And I doubt any of us enjoy the idea of spending the year with you, Malfoy" interjected Harry.

"Oh shut up, Potter," replied Malfoy.

Fred whispered to George "They are going to be like this all year you know, we'll have no peace". Fred smirked and shook his head.

Aether smiled as the carriage arrived at the school. He approached the carriage as the door opened. The six forwarded out and stood within the school gates.

"Could you do the introductions Draco?" said Aether, and Malfoy opened his mouth to speak, but shut it again as a boy with long black flowing hair stood forth and began to speak.

"Hello, I am Draco Lympha and welcome to the school of Genesis. We thank you for accepting the exchange offer."

"Heh, like we had a choice," Mumbled Ron.

Draco Lympha continued speaking. "Each pair have been placed into a house, and have been given a room near the members of this school who will guide you through the year. Harry and Draco, you will be in the house of Fire."

As he said this he motioned towards a boy dressed in very revealing clothing, and who had red hair. Malfoy looked around at what the students of Genesis wore as their uniform. Harry, who was noticing it as well, looked scared. He pointed them out to Ron and said "Oh my gosh, is that what we will have to wear?"

Malfoy smirked, "I wonder when we get out uniforms, I can't wait".

As the other Draco talked on in his steady tone, Ron nudged Harry and rolled his eyes. "Remind you of someone?"

Harry thought instantly of Hermoinie and her studious ways, and laughed.

Draco went on to explain that Fred and George would be in the house of Air, in the same wing as Ari and Gryps who were two identical twins that had been standing there arguing quietly underneath their breaths the whole time Draco had been talking. Ron and Luna were to be in the house of Earth, and located near the room of Chima and himself.

Whilst he was talking, Aether noticed Malfoy staring at Harry. He walked over to Malfoy and put an arm around him, whispering into his ear. "You know… if you need any help with him, you can ask me."

Noticing Aether's attention to Malfoy, Phoenix had scowled unthinkingly as he stood next to Harry.

Harry, trying to make conversation, leant over to Phoenix. "What do you think they are talking about?" he said, with a nod towards Aether and Malfoy's direction.

Phoenix sighed. "If I know Aether well enough, I'd say you probably wouldn't want to know, and I'd suggest you get away from here as soon as possible."

Harry looked puzzled and turned back to talk to Ron. "Right, these muggles are really, really… weird."

Aether winked at Malfoy as he withdrew himself to stand next to Phoenix and he wrapped his arms around the boys waist.

(The below is by Me!)

Harry, Malfoy and phoenix sat in the dining hall of Genesis. They'd already been given the tour, their timetables and a rundown of information about the main co-curricular activity at Genesis called Metamorphosis. It obviously wasn't as brilliant as Quidditch, Harry thought, but the idea of virtual reality sparring flared curiosity and excitement in him. As future saviour of the world Harry had already received a few lessons over the holidays involving swordplay and martial arts, he looked forward to seeing how he could handle himself.

He'd also been given the information on the figureheads of power at Genesis, thanks to an odd looking boy with strange words of caution. As it was Phoenix had ducked into the bathroom, and the stranger had come upon Harry and Draco with a stern gaze and beady eyes. The random boy, who Harry thought reminded him of what an armadillo looked like, had explained to them that the leaders of the houses were the Children of the elements fire, earth, water and air – Phoenix, Chima, Draco and Gryps. However for some reason there was also the child of soul, the boy who had introduced himself as Aether earlier. He was a dark and mysterious blonde, commanding both fear and respect from students and teachers alike, it was even rumored that the Principal often sought council from the young rogue.

Aether had recently suffered his first defeat in Metamorphosis, however that had not dimmed the student's fear of him. Harry understood what he meant; there was something about Aether that made the hairs on his neck stand on end, it wasn't fear, but an acute awareness. His body knew that Aether was dangerous and not to be underestimated.

"Harry?" Harry looked up at Phoenix who was staring puzzled at Malfoy, "What's wrong with Draco?"

Harry looked at Malfoy who had a miserable look on his face and was digging in his mashed potatoes.

"He's sulking," Harry said plainly and sculled the rest of his coke. Draco scowled and glared up at Harry.

"Sod off Potter! Malfoy's do not sulk," Malfoy spat.

"Sorry Malfoy, I meant to say you're moping." Harry smiled and looked to his plate, enjoying his sport of 'taunting evil, death eater, and sexy blondes'. Sexy? Harry asked himself. Where did that come from?

"I'm not moping!" Draco exclaimed.

"Then what is it you are doing Malfoy?"

"I am wallowing in misery," Malfoy pointed out. Harry rolled his eyes and returned his gaze to Phoenix, who was now slumped in his chair, and agonizing look on his face.

"What's wrong Phoenix? Are you wallowing in misery too?" Harry asked.

"Na," a girl with flowing purple hair sat next to Phoenix and slapped him on the back. "He just misses his lover."

"I do not!" Phoenix exclaimed suddenly. He had anger flaring in his eyes. In anger, he seemed to be almost… a flame. His crimson hair and eyes were an eye catcher, no doubt about that. They made the Weasley's hair look like a dull yellow, however when he was angry it appeared… as though he were somehow glowing...

"Doesn't what?" a little boy with brown hair and a scythe that seemed way too big for the lad. With him came Luna and Ron. Harry gestured for Ron to sit beside him, which he did with great enthusiasm.

"Did you see the Metamorphosis room?" Ron asked. Harry nodded.

"Bloody awesome," Ron said and dug into his food. Harry couldn't help a smile. His attention was drawn back to Phoenix who was being poked by both the purple haired girl and little boy, (who was obviously Chima). Harry looked on with morbid fascination. Down the table, Fred, George and two silver eyed, silver haired identical boys joined the table quietly, also transfixed on what was happening to Phoenix.

"You miss your lover, you want to kiss him, touch him and submit to him," the girl sang. Chima giggled and continued to poke. Phoenix broke. He stood up abruptly, spilling his drink across the table. Ron picked up his tray from its path.

"Listen up!" he boiled "I do not miss that twisted, possessive bastard. I do not miss his fancy blonde hair or his beautiful amethyst eye or his perfect body of his gorgeous laugh or the way he touches me like I'm something precious or worth wanting. Because he is a self obsessed bastard."

Every person at the table was staring at the boy standing behind Phoenix. The boy snaked his arms around Phoenix's waist, who immediately lost all anger.

"You think my hair's fancy?" Aether whispered into Phoenix's ear. Phoenix shivered at the feeling of Aether's hot breath on his neck.

"Certainly can't let you get away with saying all that now can we?" Aether taunted, as he ran his hands lower on Phoenix's body. Phoenix shut his eyes, giving himself over to Aether's touch. Aether smirked at Phoenix's submission.

"Kiss me Phoenix," Aether whispered. Phoenix turned his head and latched his lips onto Aether's. The kiss was filled with passion and lust. Aether slipped his hand down the front of Phoenix's school pants. Harry turned red and looked down at his potatoes. Phoenix made a sound at the back of his throat. They must have stopped kissing because Aether whispered "Do you like this my sacred bird of fire? Me touching you in public? For all to see with jealous eyes?"

The noise of something smashing and the harshness of furniture dragging across the tiled floor raised Harry's head. Phoenix was staring furiously at Aether who was flat on his rear end, looking up at his lover.

"You bastard!" Phoenix fumed. Aether smirked and stood up. "Don't touch me!" Phoenix continued.

Aether moved close to Phoenix seductively, Phoenix glared at him angrily, but didn't push him away.

Aether whispered something to Phoenix that Harry couldn't hear. Phoenix still looked pissed off, but a bright blush filled his face at what Aether was saying. Aether then turned and walked off. Phoenix slowly sat back down and began furiously stabbing his food with his fork, mumbling incoherent things like

"Bastard… who does he think… in public... hate him… stupid hair... show him… git… hate him… kill him... hate him…"

"Well I've lost my appetite," the silver haired boy with the plait said, sitting back in his chair.

"That was hot," both Fred and George said. Harry looked down at them surprised. Ron did too.

"Was what!" he demanded.

"Phoenix you are such an Uke!" the girl said.

"Shut up Casi," Phoenix mumbled.

Harry and Malfoy were shown to their rooms. As soon as they walked in Malfoy said something about washing off the filthy aroma of muggles and disappeared into the bathroom. Harry sighed and looked about the room. It was a large room, with a huge walk in cupboard (which was, to Harry's disgust, already filled with skanky uniforms), a fireplace, a table with seven chairs, sofa's a coffee table and of course two large four poster beds. Malfoy had already chosen the one on the right, so Harry threw himself on the left bed. He didn't mind Genesis, the students were fairly friendly, he still had Ron but the greatest thing about the transfer was that no one knew Harry's name. Here he had no past, he was just another student. If he could just handle being around Malfoy all semester he just might survive.

Malfoy all but ran into the bathroom after their long first day. He had to get away from Harry Potter. Draco cursed. Why couldn't he control himself. It was so obvious he had a crush on Potter, the child of soul had even offered help with Harry. Malfoy scowled, he did not need help! He was a Malfoy he could handle Harry himself, however after Aether's little display at lunch Draco had to admit, he had a skill when it came to boys and sex. Draco crossed his arms and glared at the back of the door. He would seek no one's help. He was a Malfoy. Draco opened the door and went to enter the other room when he saw Harry slip off his boxers, standing with his ass to Draco, butt naked. Draco's mouth dropped to the floor.

Ass! Butt! Bum! Buttocks! Behind! Bottom!

Harry's Bottom!

Sweet curves, delicate skin, totally squeezable. Draco closed the door as fast as he could. He put his back to the door and let out a groan. He needed a shower, a cold shower.

Gravewalker's notes: Phase two complete, wahoo...I don't really have anything else to say...


	3. Never Wake a Sleep Walker

Chapter 3

Never Wake a Sleep Walker

(by Kag)

As Harry was getting undressed he heard the door click, a thud, and then a groan. What was that all about, wandered Harry. Maybe Draco had forgotten who he was partnered with, and when he opened the door…he had opened the door! Harry let out a groan of his own when he realised Malfoy had seen him naked from the back.

"Lucky I wasn't facing the other way," he mumbled to himself as he chose an outfit from the cupboard to try on. He closed his eyes, slowly opening one eye to look at himself in the mirror. He couldn't believe he would have to wear this tomorrow, around Malfoy. Too busy listening to his own thoughts, Harry had not realised Draco was finished with his shower and was now standing behind him in his own uniform.

"I look pretty good in this," smiled Draco as he looked at his reflection.

"Oh shut up Malfoy! These are bloody terrible! Wehave to wear these all year!" exclaimed Harry.

"No, no I was being serious, I think I look quite good in mine, it's very fitting," Draco said. Outwardly Harry rolled his eyes, which was not really the response Draco was looking for, but on the inside Harry was fuming with himself for agreeing. Forcing himself to look away from Draco he continued to sort out his belongings. Slightly hurt, Malfoy walked over to Harry.

"What's the matter? Can't go a day without everyone being awed by your mere presence? I bet your fan club back at Hogwarts is missing you," Harry stood up to look Draco in the eye.

"I'm going to going to get dressed out of this uniform, and get into bed. I advise you to shut up and get out of my face," as he stormed past Draco, his hand accidentally brushed Draco's, drawing an unwilling blush to his face. Hanging his uniform back in the cupboard, he got back into bed.

"And just so you know, I sleep naked,"

Draco smiled into the darkness of the room, as he had climbed into bed also.

"So I saw,"

"Pervert," mumbled Harry as he went to sleep.

Draco woke up to a pair of arms wrapped around him. His eyes shot open with alarm until he realised the arms belonged to Harry. The memory of what happened in the middle of the night came back to him. He had been woken up because Harry had, loudly, been having a nightmare. Then Harry had sleepwalked over to his bed and got in, the sounds of the nightmare soon dieing down. Draco had then fallen back asleep himself.

As Draco lay in bed he wondered if this kind of thing happened to Weasel as well. But it was morning now and if he let it go on any longer he knew it might arouse some kind of suspicion in Harry.

Pushing Harry off the bed, he landed with a thud on the floor.

"Who is the pervert now, Potter? Trying to sneak into my bed were you?" said Draco, with pretend anger in his eyes.

Harry groaned, still half asleep he got off the floor and got into his own bed as if nothing had happened, soon fast asleep again.

In the beautiful room beside them, Aether was cuddling Phoenix as he slept peacefully, enjoying the silence that Phoenix being asleep brought. It was a wonder that sounds of their late night activities had not prevented Draco and Harry from getting to sleep at all. He leant over and gently kissed Phoenix on the cheek. Phoenix, awakening, turned over, hitting Aethers face as he did so. Aether's face was as red as one of Phoenix's blushes and he groaned as he realised he should probably restrain Phoenix's hands before wakening him in the future. Oh well, he thought, I guess I could still do that. He smirked as he moved to be on top of phoenix, grasping phoenix's wrists and pushing them against the bed, whilst he leant forward and kissed Phoenix on the lips. Phoenix's bright red eyes opened to look up at Aether.

"What, I just woke up and you're already straddling me?" said Phoenix with an annoyed look on his face, until he saw the red mark on Aether's cheek.

"…Did I hit you again?"

Aether nodded, with a playful pout on his face. "It's probably my bodies way of getting back at you for all the things you've done to it…" Phoenix joked, but Aether rolled off Phoenix and stared up at the ceiling.

"Is that really what you'd prefer Phoenix? For me not to touch you all day?"

It was Phoenix's turn to be on top (haha) as he climbed on Aether and stared at him.

"You know that's not what I meant, why do you have to be such a bastard!"

Aether smiled and pulled Phoenix closer to him as he captured Phoenix's mouth in a kiss. Phoenix didn't pull away, knowing it was going to be a while before they were going to be out of bed.

Gravewalker's Notes: No credit to me for that one, twas all Kag...an interesting contribution i must say ;P


	4. Some Kind of Cooking or shop

Chapter 4

Some kind of Cooking or Shop

(By Me!)

"Oh shit!"

Harry had tried, he really tried to meet the day positively, despite waking up in the bed of his rival (that sounded way too wrong in Harry's head…actually it didn't…which disturbed him even more). He even dressed in the school uniform (or lack there of) without complaining (too much), he sat through all of breakfast listening to Ron complaining about his early wake up call from a wolf that needed to go to the bathroom and miraculously managed to remain cool-tempered at Malfoy's constant cracks on his sleepwalking. However upon the arriving of his first class Harry lost all grace and demeanor.

"What is it now Potter? If you're in the mood for another hug, choose someone that doesn't mind touching you with a ten foot pole" Malfoy smirked.

"P-please tell me we don't have to ride those." Harry asked staring toward the large group of horses grazing behind the fence before the class. Malfoy looked to the horses frowning, when understanding hit him an evil grin spread across his face as he returned his attention to Harry.

"Aww don't tell me wittle Potter is afraid of da big bad devil horses?" Draco taunted. Harry had turned very pale and was fidgeting with his books.

"N-no one said we'd have to ride any horses!" Harry proclaimed.

"Honestly Potter what did you think Equestrian skills was?" Malfoy asked genuinely.

"I… um…actually thought it was something like cooking or shop." Harry blushed. Malfoy laughed. And laughed. And laughed.

"Oh shut up Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed completely embarrassed. Malfoy clutched his stomach as it hurt from laughter. Malfoy calmed and wiped his eyes from tears.

"You're an odd one Potter," Malfoy spoke eventually "You can ride a broomstick hundreds of meters in the air but you're afraid of a big brainless animal?"

"Yes well, … that was magic, I trust magic… horses…are just unpredictable," Harry excused. "Plus I had a bad experience"

"Oh really Potter? Care to share?" Malfoy asked.

"NO! It's none of your business anyway Malfoy, so just sod off!" Harry exclaimed folding his arms defiantly as the instructor finally stepped forward grinning.

"Alright, now everyone listen up" the instructor gained the attention of the class "We're just going to go for a bush ride along the path. Now we have new exchange students here today so we'll take things slow, no faster than a trot, understood? Okay, saddle up!"

The students headed toward their assigned beasts and mounted. Harry found it very difficult to swallow. Phoenix and Aether walked over to them.

"Your horses are tied over in the right corner of the paddock," Aether said gesturing toward two stallions, one white, one black.

"I know how you feel Harry," Phoenix said walking over to the horses with the two Hogwarts boys.

"First time I realised I had to ride one of these things I nearly fainted from shock," Phoenix said, then upon realizing Aether was walking behind them corrected himself.

"I mean I nearly passed out, for that is much more manly, not that I did because I'm much braver and courageous than that"

Aether only laughed.

"So how did you get over it?" Harry asked pleadingly.

"Well after Solar flare threw me the first dozen times I kind of go used to it," Phoenix said. Harry's eyes when wider than Millicent Bullstrode's hips. Malfoy laughed.

"I might yet come to really care for this school," Malfoy smirked "Oh to get a picture of the great Harry Potter get thrown from his high horse… literally."

"Oh shut your mouth Malfoy!"

"You seem to be saying that a lot, Potter. Which is a shame because there are so many talented things I can do with my mouth," Malfoy joked and immediately bit his lip at having made such a pathetic remark. Harry on the other hand turned a bright shade of red, lucky for them both neither saw each other's reactions.

Aether merely observed with a sly smirk whilst Phoenix frowned in confusion.

They reached the horses and Draco immediately took the white.

"Matches my gorgeous complexion," Malfoy smirked.

Harry rolled his yes.

"His name is Eternal," Aether said "Harry, yours is called Thunder Axe."

Harry whimpered, "Thunder Axe?"

Just then Chima, Draco and one of the silver haired boys rode over to them. Chima led a large black horse by the reins which he handed to Phoenix.

"Solar Flare says he's sorry for last time but it's your own fault for pulling too tightly on the reins," Chima announced. Phoenix mumbled something under his breath and mounted.

"Where is Gryps?" Phoenix asked.

"Gave the instructor a sick note," Draco explained.

"Seems I got a little too carried away last night, " Ari said with a smug smirk.

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed "may I point out the class is already leaving? I've still got to get on this stupid dangerous ugly thing!"

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Honestly Potter, you are such a drama queen," Malfoy said before swinging his leg around the stallion and mounting both successfully and gracefully. Harry's mouth fell open.

"You've ridden before," Aether pointed out.

"Of course, father insists I am competent in all areas of refinement and class," Malfoy bragged "Not that I'd expect someone like Potter to understand anything about those," Harry growled.

"Fuck off Malfoy! You self-obsessed rich bitch!

"Did you just call me a bitch Potter?" Malfoy asked, shocked.

"Well… you bloody well act like one!" Harry shouted.

"I am no one's bitch Potter!" Malfoy yelled.

"Voldemort begs to differ."

"You Slimy git!" Malfoy screamed.

"What's going on here boys?" the instructor had come over to inspect the stragglers.

"Nothing sir," Draco said "Simply trying to explain to Harry how to mount."

"Hmmm, sure, Phoenix?"

"What?"

The instructor just glared.

"Oh so someone starts fighting and everybody just jumps to the conclusion that I'm involved somehow, bloody typical!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"Alright, stop dawdling then and head off!"

Harry lay on his stomach in the hospital wing. Ass up in the air, covered in ice.

"I really hate this place,"

"Oh I don't know Potter, it grows on you,"

"Shut-up Malfoy,"

"Make me Potter."

(Below by Kag)

All of a sudden, Potter felt dizzy as his brain imagined the ways he could silence Malfoy's mouth… at first most of the scenarios involved violence… but then some involved just the opposite.

Harry's mind wandered back from his fantasy back to reality. Draco was waving his hand in front of Harry's face.

"You okay, you kind of spaced out there."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry replied dazedly, "I was just daydreaming about ways to shut you up!" obviously meaning to refer to the violent ways, but Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Daydreaming about a way to shut me up huh? Now that doesn't sound suspect."

Harry pouted before he replied "I didn't mean it like that!"

Draco laughed in a kind way and gave Harry a smile, before slapping Harry on the ass.

"How is it feeling?"

"Well that didn't help, but I think I'm okay now." Draco couldn't believe he has just slapped Harry's ass.

"Well lets go to lunch then, the others will be waiting for you."

Harry felt kind of sorry for Draco, because yeah he was fitting into the school okay, but he was slightly out of his comfort zone. He hadn't any of his friends with him, not that he really had any close friends at Hogwarts, they seemed more like boys who just wanted to hang off Draco's popularity. Harry shook his head, since when did he have nice thoughts about Malfoy? That didn't make sense. Surprising Harry, Draco put an arm around Harry, helping him walk out of the hospital wing towards the cafeteria.

Gravewalkers notes: Notice how I used the correct name for Phoenix's horse Caleyndar? hhhmmmm? hehehe private joke...please review...please


	5. Poetry, Music, fluff anyone?

Chapter 5

Poetry, Music…fluff anyone?

(By Me!)

The rest of the day went by strangely for Harry. Malfoy acted differently towards him. He made remarks that instead of infuriating Harry, they made him laugh. He carried Harry's books and helped him walk due to his embarrassing condition. He read the notes on the board in Math as the teacher wrote so small Harry couldn't read it, even with his glasses. However the most drastic change in behaviour happened at 2:15pm in English. Malfoy smiled at him. A genuine, whole hearted, gut bashing smile, and Harry meant that literally, because when Malfoy smiled at him like that if felt like someone had come along and punched Harry square in the stomach. Malfoy looked so… different when he smiled, his features lit up and he looked beautiful. It was indeed very strange, yet pleasant. Harry was beginning to find that he and Dra- Malfoy had a lot in common. Surprisingly. Yet just when Harry was beginning to enjoy himself he got stuck with homework, and not just any homework but English, analysing poetry. So that's why Harry was sitting at the desk in his room, Malfoy opposite him. Pulling his hair out, staring confused at the garble on the sheet before him.

"I miss magic," Harry said before letting his head drop on the desk. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Honestly Potter, it's not that difficult,"

"Are you kidding," Harry turned his head still lying on the desk, to look at Malfoy. "I'd rather be facing Voldemort, a legion of Death Eaters and Professor Snape, or even worse, I'd rather be having a lesson with Professor Trelawney, than try to do this rubbish,"

Malfoy laughed and Harry's stomach did a little leap. He had made him laugh, intentionally, he told a joke and Malfoy had laughed. It was such a beautiful laugh.

"What are you reading?" Malfoy asked.

"Annie Lennox's 'Into the West'," Harry groaned.

"Oh come on Har-Potter, that's an easy one,"

"Isn't! It's confusing!" Harry exclaimed. "Going on about ships, and glass and sleeping, it's damn ridiculous!"

Draco rolled his eyes, "no it's not Potter! It's a … sort of metaphor…" Malfoy tried but Harry still looked up at him clueless.

"Here I'll show you," Malfoy said. He moved around to sit in the chair beside Harry. Draco leaned in to read the poem before Harry, who lifted his head so Malfoy could read. Draco leaned in forward, his chest pressed up against Harry's side. Harry couldn't help but shiver at their closeness.

"Cold Har-Potter?"

"No I'm okay, go on," Draco nodded.

"Okay, Lay down your sweet and weary head

Night is falling, you've come to journey's end

Sleep now and dream of the one's who came before

They are calling from across a distant shore."

Oh my god! Harry thought. Draco Malfoy is reading me poetry. Oh my God, I'm staring at him! Look away, Harry look away! Anywhere, look at the roof, the wall, anywhere but at Draco's beautiful grey eyes with pale porcelain face. Harry gazed at his dirty nails with great interest.

"Understand now?" Malfoy asked. Harry cocked his head at the question. He had missed the last bit. Harry couldn't help the pink rise in his cheeks and shook his head. Malfoy laughed. Oh that obnoxious laugh!

"It's about death, Potter,"

"Death!" Harry exclaimed, "How could it be about death?

"Oh come on Potter, listen to the words, 'Journey's end', 'one's who came before,'" Malfoy hinted.

"So…journey's end is referring to the end of life…and one's who came before means… people who lived and died before him?"

"Yes! Oh my god a breakthrough," Draco exclaimed, his words coated in sarcasm.

"You know Potter, this particular poem is a song," Malfoy said.

"Really?" Harry asked, not quite interested how he was quickly jotting down notes before he forgot "I'd like to hear it,"

"Why do you weep, what are those tears upon your face-,"

Harry dropped his pen and looked up at Malfoy shocked. He was singing. Malfoy was now SINGING TO HIM.

"Soon you will see, all of your fears will pass away, safe in my arms, you're only sleeping, what can you see, on the horizon, why do the white gulls call, across the sea, a pale moon rises, the ships have come to carry you home, and all will turn to silver glass, a light on the water, all souls pass,"

Harry was dumbfounded, Draco was singing to him, and it sounded beautiful. Harry could almost see the ships and the gulls. He stared at Malfoy again, not caring this time. Draco was breathtaking. Harry shivered. He could feel the vibrations in Draco's chest as he sang. Wow.

"Hope fades, into the world of night, through shadows falling out of memory and time, don't say, we're come now to the end. White shores are calling, you and I will meet again and you'll be here in my arms, just sleeping."

Draco broke off there, he stared right back at Harry, whose heart was beating so loud, he swore Malfoy would be able to hear it. They were so close. Their heads barely 2 inches apart. Harry's eyes caressed all of Malfoy's features with its gaze. Both boys continued to stare, completely captivated by the other. Harry was the first to speak.

"Sad," he said. They were so close, Draco felt Harry's hot breath sweep across his lips. Draco couldn't help but lick his lip to see if he could taste Harry, who melted at the sight of Draco's tongue sweeping across his lip.

"M-Malfoy?"

"A-huh," Harry was nervous, he had to do something, or this was going to get really awkward , really quickly.

:I think we should get into bed,"

"What!"

"Umm I mean, I think we should go to our separate beds and get some sleep. Busy week." Harry said quickly before shutting his books and jumping away from Malfoy. He turned to look at the blonde and his light happy feeling of before reversed at seeing the hurt look upon Draco's face just then.

"Umm sure. I guess. You can sleep. I… need to take a shower," Draco stood and bolted into the bathroom shutting the door quickly. "Night Potter,"

"Goodnight Draco," Harry whispered.

grave-walker's notes: yes i know the song is from Lord of the Rings Return of the King, i really love those films, i had to add it in. Oh the fluffiness, I actually wrote this scene for a mate cuz she's a romance fiend. I'm afraid i made Kag a little sick however


	6. Suspicious Cockroaches

Chapter 6

Suspicious Cockroaches

(from now on i think it's all me ((cause Kag's too lazy to get off her behind)))

Gryps had been suspicious from the start. He had checked the schools database and Genesis had never partaken in a student exchange program before, which wasn't particularly odd, but considering Aether's behavior Gryps wasn't going to discard it. He also looked up Hogwarts High School on the internet and hadn't found anything, which could have just meant the school was low funded or not up to date…however once again Gryps certainly wasn't going to dismiss it. It wasn't that Gryps didn't like the two boys whom he was currently sharing a dorm with…okay maybe like was a strong word. But he could tolerate them. The red headed twins reminded him of how he and Ari use to be before…everything. Probably because the boys had the same level of maturity as children. Honestly they had only been at Genesis for four days and had already pulled several pranks on their classmates. Some of them were quite impressive, Gryps wasn't sure how they managed to pull them off.

Gryps was in chemistry when it happened. Ari was his partner as usual, Fred and George were sitting across from them on the bench examining a test tube of clear liquid.

'And it'll eat through anything?' Fred asked Gryps astounded.

'Of course it's acid,' Gryps shrugged, he would have thought all boys would have known by the age of ten that acid burns holes through stuff.

'Really anything? Say like…locks or even door knobs for example?' George asked. Gryps frowned not liking where this was going. Ari raised an eyebrow at the boys.

'Thanks that's all we needed to know,' George grinned and passed the tube to Fred who placed it in his pencil case, then slipped it into his bag. Both boys had large grins on their faces. Fred moved back to face the bench and knocked his pencil from atop his book and it fell to the floor. The boy grumbled and reached from his stool toward the pencil.

It was a lost cause, he was too high up and his stool was trapped by Phoenix whose own stool was a good way out from his own bench, head in hands and snoring. Not exactly safety first as his own tube of acid was millimeters from his face. Harry, who sat beside the child of fire nudged him, Phoenix groaned and rolled his head, his arm flew up and smacked Harry one on the nose before falling to the sleeping boys side. Malfoy laughed hysterics and Harry scowled. Fred chuckled before once again reaching for his pencil. It was useless Gryps sighed, there was no way he would be able to- suddenly the pencil rose from the ground and flew into Fred's outstretched fingers. He grasped it and sat back upright in his chair. Gryps looked at the boy in shock as he examined another test tube as if nothing had happened. Gryps turned to look at Ari, to see if his brother had just witnessed what Gryps had. Ari was scribbling down notes, a focused look in his eye. Gryps knew immediately that he had.

The two sets of twins left chemistry and headed down the hallway before Fred and George turned round to face them.

'We're going-,'

'to the loo,'

'Wait for us here-,'

'So we can go-,'

'To dinner together,'

Without waiting for a reply the boys turned and stalked down the adjacent corridor. Gryps rounded on Ari as soon as the boys were out of ear shot.

'Alright I want to know what's going on and now,' Gryps demanded.

'I've no idea what you mean little brother,'

'The student exchange program?' Gryps raised an eyebrow 'What are they?'

'_What_ are they?' Ari repeated 'Aren't you being a bit rude? They are people after all,'

'Are they?' Gryps asked. 'You're the one with our memories you tell me what they are and why Aether's going to all the trouble to get them here!'

'What makes you think he's not simply widening the school's academic program?' Ari asked innocently.

'They aren't normal…you saw what Weasley did with that pencil! I've heard them refer to "muggles" several times, I looked it up, the word doesn't exist in any language, neither does Quidditch, crucio and Quaffle-,'

'Been eavesdropping on private conversations have you?'

'They're all hopeless in class and they keep asking odd questions, last night George asked what a light bulb was! I know something is afoot Ari and I know you know what!' Gryps accused.

'This might comes as a shock to you Gryps but we have no memory of the kind of people those boys are, they're a race far older than we, when we lived,' Ari spoke seriously.

'But you know,' Gryps frowned in concentration 'You must know something,'

'I remember rumors, of magical men while we lived here in Genesis as the Gods of Air,' Ari admitted.

'What of them?' Gryps asked.

'Merely that they existed, that they were followers of the gods, the only men ever allowed in heaven besides us of course,' Ari explained.

'Followers,' Gryps murmured thinking.

'They were just rumours Gryps, they could be completely wrong I don't know,' Ari shrugged.

'Why are you being so co-operative?' Gryps asked.

'Why do I…,' Ari broke off mid sentence and frowned.

'What?' Gryps asked.

'Fred and George said they were going to the toilets right?' Ari asked.

'Yes…so?'

'Then why did they head down the opposite corridor to the…'

'The girls metamorphosis changing rooms?' Gryps realized. Suddenly speaking of the devils the two redheaded boys came running toward them laughing with mischievous grins across their faces. They ran passed them laughing. There were screams…lots of screaming and girls in towels, uniforms and nothing at all ran past the two silver haired boys.

'That is soo waisted on us,' Ari pointed out. Then a huge swarm of giant cockroaches, and I mean bloody huge cockroaches the size of really big dogs came crawling after the girls. Ari and Gryps stood there tear dropping as the swarm continued on past them for what seemed like forever before finally the last cockroach passed with Chima upon its back. Laughing and riding the damn overgrown insect like it was a horse.

'Magical men huh?'


	7. Repercussions ps harry's gay?

Chapter 7

Repercussions (p.s. Harry gay?)

Ron pulled on the sock with all his worth. However the _thing _attached to the other end would not let go.

'Bloody worthless mut! Why don't you go howl at the moon or something!' Ron spat. The wolf pup only growled in response.

'Oh let him have it Ron, it's only a sock,' Luna sighed.

'I would but he's gone and torn up all me other ones!' Ron snapped and tugged harder. 'We ought to sell him to Snape and let him harvest the muts body parts for potions,'

'Don't say that in front of Chima, he'll never forgive you,' Luna warned and sat on her bed 'I like him,'

'How can you? He's a worthless pain in the ass with a fetish for my socks!' Ron growled.

'I meant Chima, he's real nice and he doesn't call me loony,'

'That's because at this place, you fit right in,' Ron ripped the sock from the wolf's mouth and shouted in triumph.

'I like Genesis, it's older than Hogwarts you know,' she spoke matter of factly.

'No way,' Ron rolled his eyes.

'It is!' she argued 'I asked Dad to look up stuff on it! And guess what there's something else too, that's really suspicious,'

'Oh really and what's that?'

'Over the years all the scholarship students have gone missing, no families, no clues, they just disappeared,' Luna described. Ron couldn't help it, he laughed out loud.

'Sure Loony, that's just the sought of stuff I'd expect to hear from the Quibbler's informants!'

The door opened and Draco and Chima entered, Draco looked rattled and Chima looked grumpy.

'I don't see why I can't keep it,' Chima whined.

'How about because it's a giant insect?' Draco offered.

'But I'd take real good care of it ne! I even gave it a name…Shelly!' Chima argued.

'You're already breaking school rules with your wolf pup, I don't think a giant cockroach would go unnoticed,' Draco sighed.

'A giant WHAT?' Luna asked jumping onto the bed looking at the floor.

'It was great!' Chima exclaimed jumping onto the bed with Luna 'Somehow Fred and George snuck in like thirty giant cockroaches the size of baby elephants!'

'THEY DID WHAT!' Ron exclaimed 'Those guys know they're aren't suppose to do ma-… mischievous things like that,'

Draco raised an eyebrow at Ron's cover up, Chima was of course completely oblivious.

'You guys should have seen it! They scared all of the girls out of the metamorphosis changing rooms!' Chima giggled 'Some of them weren't wearing anything hehehe,'

Ron's mouth fell open 'Really?'

'Oh that's just disgusting, those boys are crossing the line from funny into harassment,' Luna scowled.

'Those bastards! They could have at least given me a little warning!' he yelled before running out the door, and slamming into what felt like a brick wall. He fell flat on his ass, and looked up to find an amused looking Harry smiling down at him.

'Hello Ron,'

'Hi Harry,'

'Where you headed to in such a rush?'

'Did you hear!' Ron exclaimed 'Bloody Fred and George, and giant cockroaches and naked girls Harry! Naked girls! And they didn't tell me!'

'I know I saw it…wait what do you mean naked girls?' Harry asked 'Where were there girls involved?'

'The cockroaches chased them out of the metamorphosis changing rooms, most of them weren't wearing anything…I thought you said you saw it?' Ron asked.

'I did…' Harry stammered 'I just didn't notice that the girls weren't wearing any clothes,'

'…what?'

'Well there was so many, I just saw a group of girls and giant cockroaches, I was more like _wow giant cockroaches_,' Harry shrugged.

'What are you gay!' Ron exclaimed and ran toward the naked girls. He didn't notice Harry's ferocious blush at his last words.

Fred and George sat before principal with proud grins on their faces. Most students in their situation would be begging for forgiveness, pleading to the heavens for mercy and shitting in their panties. However, Fred and George were hardly rookies. They'd been at this for years, and were able to tell the outcome of any prank. Right now they were in clear waters.

'Giant cockroaches in the girls metamorphosis changing rooms,' Principal stated from his seat 'Forgive me if I'm wrong but I was under the impression your contract stated that no magic was to be used in Genesis?'

'Oh no sir, you're quite correct,' George smiled innocently.

'Then why would you choose to break the contract?' Principal asked 'Your actions, I'm afraid, will have none too pleasant consequences,'

'I've no idea what you're talking about sir,' Fred sang.

'We would never do anything so immature and degrading to the image of Hogwarts,' George defended.

'No?' Principal asked.

'How could we sir? You have our wands,' Fred pointed out. Indeed he did, Principal had checked the vault as soon as he had heard of the incident. The wands had sat there innocently immobile. However, Principal had also heard of the Weasley twin's reputation for pranks and trouble making. He knew they were as innocent as Phoenix was a calm, rational and non-violent person.

'I also have witnesses,' Principal smirked 'Several placing you both at the scene of the…incident,'

'We were idly passing by,' Fred mock gasped.

'Passing by inside the girls changing rooms?' Principal asked.

'Naturally,' Fred shrugged.

'Honestly sir, it's not like we're responsible if your school has a mutant infestation problem,' George countered. Principal sighed and crossed his arms.

'Very well then, it is _painfully_ obvious you had nothing to do with this…mutant infestation,'

The boys stood to leave,

'Therefore, you will only be serving one week of detention,' Principal smirked.

'Excuse me sir?' Fred asked.

'You where seen Mr Weasleys, inside the _girls_ changing rooms, which are of course, strictly off limits to male students,'

Fred and George faces sunk.

'You have one week of detention starting tomorrow, good day gentlemen,'


	8. Tales of a Nuthouse

Chapter 8

Tales of a Nuthouse

'How the hell did you do it!' Ron demanded of the two identical red headed boys seated before him. Luna had declared a Hogwarts meeting…Harry had no idea they could do that…or why everyone had decided to have it in his room…well his and Draco's-Malfoy's. They were confronting the cunning cockroach criminals with accusing eyes. Draco sat in his chair examining his nails in mock boredom, Luna was standing glaring at the twins disapprovingly and Harry sat in his chair grinning madly at Ron's outrage.

'You two should be ashamed of yourselves!' Luna scorned.

'We should shouldn't we?' Fred agreed.

'Shame how we aren't,' George grinned.

'Honestly! We're representing Hogwarts here!' Luna exclaimed.

'Like we should give a shit what a bunch of muggles think of us,' Draco growled.

'The amazing flying ferret has a point,' George agreed. Draco scowled but said nothing.

'I don't understand how you bloody well did it!' Ron exclaimed…again.

'We're not suppose to use magic!' Luna continued her rant. It was kind of scary how she reminded Harry of Hermione sometimes.

'How did you do it!' Ron demanded…again…

'Dear Ronald, you're forgetting how amazingly clever we are,' Fred pointed out..

'And cunning,' George added.

'And talented,'

'Gifted,'

'Not to mention incredibly good looking,'

'You don't even have your wands!' Ron shrieked.

'Who says we don't?' Fred smirked. There was a great pause and many shocked looks.

'But…we say you…we saw you hand them over…' Ron tried.

'You saw us hand in _a_ wand,' George corrected.

'Not _our_ wands,' Fred added.

'You handed in one of those Weasley Wizard Wheezes fake wands didn't you?' Harry realized.

'Great deduction Mr Potter!' George grinned.

'You bastards!' Ron exclaimed 'Why didn't you give all of us fake wands!'

'Because then that would have been suspicious,' Fred reasoned.

'They're already suspicious with just the two of you,' Harry rolled his eyes.

'Exactly,' George agreed.

'You mean all this ruddy time I've been using filthy muggle…techniologiee…while you tow have been spelling your way through everything?' Draco growled.

'Yep!'

'I'm going to fucking kill you!' Draco jumped up but Harry quickly stood between him and the twins.

'Come on Malfoy it hasn't been that bad,' Harry tried 'You went all day yesterday without complaining?'

'It was an internal suffering,' Draco mumbled.

'Don't waste your breath Harry,' Ron laughed 'I bet the ferret couldn't last a month, let alone a term without magic,'

'Is that so Weasel?' Draco glared.

'Yeah,'

'Fine then, 50 galleons says I'll be able to do it!' Draco challenged.

'50 galleons?' Ron paled at the amount however his pride refused to subside 'Deal!'

'Oh gods what's the point of discretion!' Luna threw up her hands in the air 'The way you lot are acting you might as well stick up a sign, WIZARDS ATTENDING MUGGLE SCHOOL,'

Harry grinned and sat back down.

'So Malfoy, how _are_ you finding muggle life?' George asked.

'…fine,' Draco glared at Ron 'Primitive yet manageable,'

'Do you like the muggles?' Fred asked.

'Are you kidding?'

'Oh come on Malfoy, Phoenix isn't all that bad…he's stange…but…fun,' Harry defended.

'I suppose he's alright for a muggle, that bloody Casi is annoying though,' Draco grumbled. Harry laughed, early that morning Casi had snuck into their room and tried to slyly dump ice cold water on Phoenix's sleeping head…unfortunately for her he wasn't alone. She screamed her bloody head off. She woke them all up with her damn screaming. Then she was continuing to shout at Aether, Harry was half asleep at the time but he managed to catch the words 'cradle snatching', 'Separate bedrooms' and something about half naked states. Phoenix, also still half asleep, then shoved both Casi and Aether out the door and went back to sleep. Harry and Draco however had more trouble with that.

'I can't believe another bloke has a name as retarded as Draco,' Ron taunted.

'Alas I might have to change it, it's no longer unique,' Malfoy sighed.

'Heh!' Harry rolled his eyes 'Do you know how many bloody people are called Harry? Trust me, as far as name's go yours is extremely unique,'

'True,'

'What about that Aether bloke?' Fred asked 'He's an odd one,'

'Doesn't seem to have a problem with displaying his relationships in public,' harry yawned, tried…understandably.

'He's bloody disgusting! Boy or girl you don't shove your hand down someone else's pants during lunch!' Ron exclaimed.

'Or breakfast,' Harry added.

'Or during study,' Draco contributed.

'Or between classes,'

'Or instead of going to classes,'

'…how often have you two walked in on them?' Luna asked.

'Well that depends on what you mean by 'walked in on',' Draco answered 'Aether's not a consistent person, everything we 'walk in' on them doing is always something different,'

'Like kissing, hands down pants and blow jobs?' George asked.

'And…other things,' Harry blushed.

'Can we please change the subject?' Ron pleaded.

'What's the other Draco like?' Harry asked.

'He's horrid!' Ron exclaimed.

'Really?'

'He's worse than bloody Hermione!'

'How could someone be worse that Granger,' Draco baited.

'Shut up Malfoy!' Ron and Harry

'He makes me study ALL THE TIME!' Ron ranted 'He's always nagging and giving disapproving looks…the guys a pain in my arse!'

'He's not a nice person,' Luna pouted 'No one should study that much,'

'Sounds like a Ravenclaws wet dream,' Draco smirked…no one laughed.

'Gods I miss Slytherin humor,' Draco sighed.

'Chima's adorable though,' Luna interjected 'He's a lot of fun! He taught me how to stand on my head!'

'…that's nice,' Harry sweat dropped.

'Bloody loony,' Ron spoke under his breath.

'What about the twins?' Harry asked curious 'What are they like?'

'They're alright,' Fred shrugged.

'Gryps is a wet blanket…but Ari can be…well…' George tried.

'They fight a lot!' Fred declared.

'Yeah which is really weird,' George pondered 'I thought twins were always really close, Fred and I hardly ever fight…actually I think it's Gryps that does most of the fighting…Ari just usually sits back , makes witty comebacks and smirks a lot,'

'Witty comebacks and smirks?' Draco asked 'I must speak with this Ari,'

'Well then…what do you think of the school overall?' Harry asked.

'It's brilliant!' Luna declared.

'Fun,' Fred and George

'Bloody Barbaric,' three guesses who?

'It's a fucking nuthouse!' Ron exclaimed.


	9. Outbursts and Punishments

Outbursts and Punishments

Draco Malfoy woke up on the wrong side of the bed. His alarm went off an hour early, he stubbed his big toe on the table, Harry used the last of _his _special imported shampoo AND he discovered he had no more hair gel left. Of course this all had nothing to do with the fact that Draco had woken up for the first time in a while completely alone, no warm Harry beside him, nuzzling him in that adorable way before he came to and Draco feigned sleep…absolutely nothing to do with it whatsoever. He went down to breakfast with Harry and Phoenix and now glared heatedly at his wheet bix…he _hated_ stupid wheet bix! Stupid Potter grabbing the last blueberry pancakes.

'Oh for the love of god! Phoenix what's wrong!' Harry exclaimed 'And if you say nothing one more time I'm gonna hex- ahh thump you,'

Phoenix muttered something indecipherable around his mouthful of pancakes…why does everyone have pancakes but him!

'That's the most intelligent thing I've ever heard you say Incendium,' Gryps muttered.

'Is it because Aether didn't come see you last night?' Harry asked. Giggles came from Chima and Casi, Gryps and Ari completely ignored the interaction, Fred and George leaned closer waiting for the reaction, Ron was shovelling food down his throat, Luna was admiring her fork and Draco and Aether sat there silently eating.

'IT BLOODY WELL IS NOT!' Phoenix erupted…didn't this sound familiar?

'Good, cause you know you did kick him out yesterday…so technically it would be your own fault,' Harry pointed out. A growl was forming in Draco's throat. Why was Harry paying so much attention to Phoenix? Draco was the one in the sour mood, why didn't Harry ask what was upsetting him?

-Alright Malfoy- Draco thought to himself –Calm down, you don't want to cause a scene-

'Oh don't you worry about that Harry,' Aether spoke up 'Phoenix know the consequences he'll have to pay for that little incident,'

Phoenix paled and swallowed nervously…'I do?'

'Cheer up Phoenix,' Harry tried.

-Calm place Draco- Malfoy concentrated –Think about the peaceful open plains, the delicate sound of waterfalls the gentle wind of winter, don't think about thick headed Harry Potter, hitting on scrawny muggle red heads, fucking Potter and his pancake stealing, friendship refusing, youngest seeker of a fucking century….fucking boy who fucking would not die, calls me fucking ferret face the fucker gonna ring his fucking head off….oopsies-

'We could always go have lunch in our room if you don't feel up to crowds-,' Harry offered.

'Fucking hell Potter!' Draco yelled standing up, restrictions be gone, he just practically asked Phoenix out on a fucking date 'For once why don't you shut that fucking annoying mouth of yours and grant us our salvation! You're so pathetic your giving me a migraine you fucking scarhead!'

(p.s. in case you didn't realise Draco says Fuck a lot when he's angry)

Shock flashed across Harry's face to be replaced with a strong fury.

'What the hell is wrong with you!' Harry yelled standing up.

'You are! I would hope that after six years of hating your filthy half blooded arse you'd get that hint, you muggle loving brown noser!' Draco shouted. The entire hall had gone silent watching the fight break out. Fred and George sighed and returned to their breakfast.

'You know this place is beginning to feel like home,' Fred announced.

'Why don't you just shut the hell up Malfoy before I do it for you!' Harry yelled.

'Yes very eloquent Potter I've never heard that one before! Like I'm frightened of Dumbledore's golden boy! Harry fucking Potter saviour of the god damn world, I'm quite quivering in my robes!' Draco laughed.

'At least I'm not a stuck up, inbred poncy git like you Malfoy!' Harry yelled.

'I think you're confusing my traits with stunningly handsome, brilliant and sexy beyond all reason,' Draco smirked.

'Ha Ha I don't think so!'

'You're awful grouchy Potter miss your fanclub? Or is it your mudblood girlfriend?' Draco sneered.

'Watch your fucking mouth!' Harry growled.

'Ahh I think I've struck a nerve, so it is that you miss your filthy, deformed little mudblood girl? I'm sure her parents will be awfully happy and throw you bot a cheap tacky disgusting muggle wedding,' Draco spat.

'Her parents are twice the parents yours will ever be! At least they're not homicidal Death Eater bastards!' Harry yelled.

'Well at least I've got parents Potter!'

Harry picked up his pancakes and threw them at Draco, for the second time that week Malfoy found his hair coated in syrup.

'You're going to regret that scarhead!'

'What are you going to do ferret? Kill me surrounded by muggles?'

'All in due time Potter, for now I'm just going to settle for beating the shit out of you,' with that Draco leapt across the table and tackled Harry to the floor.

Harry and Draco were dragged out of the hall by the old child of fire Ares and Ron Weasley. The group watched them go in shock.

'I…don't understand…' Phoenix mumbled 'What just happened?'

'Built up tension,' George replied.

'Oh yes that's right you don't know about the legendary rivalry of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy,' Fred grinned, 'Tis one that dates back to first year,'

'And had only progressed from there,'

'but…it just came out of nowhere…Harry didn't _do_ anything,' Draco asked.

'Did I mention 75 of their fights occur at random?' Fred asked.

'Usually just spotting one another coming down the hallway was enough to start them off,' George grinned.

'Just feel lucky they didn't have their wa-,' Luna clapped a hand over George's mouth.

'Their what?' Casi asked.

'Nothing, they're being stupid,' Luna spoke quickly. Fred and George shrugged.

'Are Draco's parents really homicidal?' Phoenix asked.

'Well…yeah,' Fred shrugged.

'His Dad's in jail for it…he worked for the guy that killed Harry's parents,' George added.

'What?' Phoenix asked shocked.

'Yeah another reason they never got along,' Fred added.

'It's kinda weird how they're a lot alike in some ways,' George shrugged.

'Yeah right,' Luna rolled her eyes 'What could Harry and Malfoy have in common, Harry's an angel and Malfoy's the terror of every student at Hogwarts,'

'Well…' Fred tried.

'They were both abused as kids…still are really,'

'They were what?' Aether asked. Wow, Aether shocked? Phoenix smiled.

'Yeah Harry was-,'

'I don't think Harry would appreciate you telling people things like that,' Luna pointed out 'Neither would Malfoy for that matter,'

'I don't understand. Draco didn't seem _that_ bad,' Chima frowned.

Harry and Draco walked to their next class on opposite sides of Phoenix. Draco was scorning himself for ruining the lovely truce he had attained with his beautiful Gryffindor, while harry was wondering what in hell had gone wrong. It all started when Harry once again awoke in the arms of the gorgeous-horrid Draoc Malfoy, and discovered that he had a little problem after an unusal dream involving Malfoy and cookie dough. Embarrassed he rushed into the bathroom, forgetting his showering utilities, so he borrowed Draco's shampoo-wait could that have been it?...no Malfoy can't be that materialistic…anyway he went down to breakfast…got pancakes, his favourite, because Harry hated icky wheet bix. And sat down at their table, Draco sat opposite Harry and that's when he realised it. Draco hadn't styled his hair in that gel he always uses. He looked so fucking hot! Harry knew he was drooling he was just so…delectable, screw pancakes! He wanted Malfoy covered in blueberries and maple syrup. Naturally Harry was disturbed by his odd thoughts and tried to divert his attention…to anything that would get his mind (and body) off Draco Malfoy. Then all of a sudden Draco jumped down is throat and they were acting just like they use to. WHAT THE HELL! Beside Phoenix Harry heard a whine. Draco was once again trying to get syrup out of his hair.

'What is it with you and throwing fucking pancakes at me Potter!' Draco growled. 'How the hell am I going to get this sticky muck off me!'

'I could think of a couple ways,' Harry spoke thoughtlessly and clamped his hand over his mouth. He quickly turned away beet red while Draco froze in shock.

'W-what?'

'Nothing,' Harry bolted down the corridor and into their classroom.

'Wow you two are confusing,' Phoenix frowned. They followed Harry in, however Phoenix was stopped as soon as he reached the door.

'Incendium,' the teacher glared 'You are to head downstairs into the room beneath the metamorphosis chamber,'

Phoenix's mouth dried.

'H-huh?'

'A message from the principal I assume because its written on one of his mandatory forms…that's odd, I didn't even know there was a room under the metamorphosis chamber,' the teacher spoke and Phoenix whimpered.

'Do I have to go?'

'Yep, lucky for you. I won't bore you to death this week,' the teacher growled.

'Whatever do you mean sir I love your classes dearly they're the highlight of my week, please don't make me go?' Phoenix sucked up.

'Huh! I suppose that's why you fall asleep at your desk all the damn time is it Incendium?' the teacher rolled his eyes.

'Can't I stay? Please I want to learn about…ahhh-,'

'Algebra,' Lympha helped.

'Algebra? Oh gross…I mean-,'

'Out Incendium!' Phoenix turned away mumbling about stupid teachers and stupid subjects as he headed toward the heart of genesis.

Phoenix entered the giant room and was struck in awe. This was the second time in the familiar room, however it still captivated him, it also awakened a strong feeling of dread.

'You're late,' a sultry voice came from directly in front of Phoenix 'Not that I was expecting you to be on time for once,'

It was frightening the way Aether appeared in the middle of the daunting room surrounded with the freakishly life like portraits of those Phoenix couldn't recognise. Like a horror movie really.

'Look Aether, I really have to go…you know class, assessment and stuff, I'll see you later okay?' Phoenix tried. He turned to leave but was made indisposed, as giant chains wrapped themselves around phoenix's wrists, neck and ankles, before slamming the boy into the far wall. Aether walked over to the restrained Phoenix and gazed at him lustfully with his amethyst eye. Phoneix knew he should be frightened, he couldn't move anything he was completely trapped and considering what happened last time Phoenix was in the heart of Genesis he should be fucking terrified. Unfortunately for him, that look Aether sent him of pure desire skipped Phoenix's usual fear and went straight to arousal. Phoenix shivered and willed his body to not give him away. Aether smirked and moved forward. He nestled his face in Phoenix's shoulder and ran his fingertips over Phoenix's bare stomach, which really wasn't helping his 'Don't get hard, Don't get hard, oh fucking hell don't let me get hard,' approach. Damn skimpy uniforms.

'You shouldn't have forced me from your room Phoenix,' Aether spoke in his unbelievably sexy voice that made Phoenix will back a moan of desire.

'You might as well accept it ,' Aether continued to whisper 'You are my sacred bird of fire, and I will never let you go again,'

Phoenix couldn't help the whimper that escaped his throat. Aether smirked and ran his hands over the scars that were finally beginning to fade on Phoenix's stomach, the one's that spelt out Aether's name. That declared Phoenix the property of one possessive snarky arse blonde bastard, Aether for short.

'I think, I need to prove that once more to you,' Aether spoke softly. Aether's hand slipped down to the waist line of Phoenix's pants. He slowly and expertly released the buttons and undid the zip. Phoenix's pants slid to the floor, followed quickly by his boxers, revealing (thankfully) his yet to be erect member. Aether swept his hand down and barely brushed it against Phoenix's shaft. Phoenix shut his eyes and tried to gain control. Aether bent down and blew hot breath on Phoenix's 'private area'. Phoenix immediately became hard and cursed his horny teenage body. Aether smirked achieving his first goal and began to proceed to the second. Aether took out his favourite dagger and placed the tip on the top of the 'A' shaped scar.

(WARNING THE FOLLOWING CONTAINS…GORE AND SEX IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS COMBINATION I STRONGLY SUGGEST YOU SKIP UNTIL I SAY IT IS SAFE)

'Phoenix,' Aether whispered 'I will have you admitting that you are mine before I'm done,'

Aether pushed in the knife and Phoenix shut his eyes tight from the sharp pain searing his stomach. Aether cut clearly and delicately, he wasn't cutting into something trivial, this was his sacred bird of fire, every drop of blood was precious. And there was a lot, the blood gushed from the letters spelling out the blondes name, it ran from the cuts down to a much more interesting area. The combination of pain and arousal awoke that sensation inside of Phoenix and he threw his head back in a silent scream revelling in the feelings that raked his body. Aether finished with the blood socked knife and placed it aside admiring his handiwork. He looked up into Phoenix's glazed red orbs and smirked before he began to lap up the sweet blood provided by his bird of fire. Phoenix gasped as Aether tenderly ran his hands up and down his sides. He found it amazing how Aether could be so tender when he was cutting him open like sliced beef. Aether followed the trail of blood down Phoenix's body.

(IT IS NOW SAFE)

The restrained teen barely had time to register what Aether was doing before the blonde whispered 'Mine,' and took Phoneix's erection into his mouth. Phoenix gasped and tried to thrust deeper in that hot wet cavern around his cock but he still couldn't move a thing. He whimpered as Aether pulled back and delicately ran his tongue on the underside of Phoenix's erection. Aether reached up and fondled the other boys balls as he ran his tongue over Phoenix's head. Phoenix moaned and struggled against his chains.

'Aether,' Phoenix barely whispered.

'Yes my sacred bird of fire?' Aether asked as his fingers ran softly over the cleft in Phoenix's backside. Phoenix whimpered,

'Please,' the sensations were too much, he was so hard and ready he needed release, he couldn't stand much more of this torture.

'hhhmmm?' Aether spoke around Phoenix's shaft and drove him mad. He moaned loudly.

'Please oh god Aether I need you!'

Aether pulled away from Phoenix and he groaned from the lack of touch.

'Very well,'

The restraints released the young lad and he fell, he never collapsed to the floor and delicate hands caught him and turned him over on the ground. Phoenix shivered as he felt hands run over the skin on his back and slip down to lovingly grasp Phoenix's arse. He felt Aether part his cheeks and gasped when he felt warm breath upon his entrance. He felt hot tongue skilfully taste and probe his hole, Phoenix groaned and grasped the crevices in the floor. He arched up into the absolute heaven that Aether was sending him into. So warm, so delicate.

'Mine,' Aether whispered again and tasted deeper. Phoenix groaned and pressed back against Aether. The blonde reached forward and took Phoenix's erection in hand, he teasingly began to stroke it and tongue Phoenix's entrance in a tantalisingly slow rhythm. Phoenix whimpered. He wanted it so much. He wanted Aether to be inside of him, to feel that complete feeling when Aether was filling him up.

'Please Aether!' Phoenix cried out.

'Mine,' Aether whispered again and bit into Phoenix's cheek.

'Oh Yours Aether please!'

Aether smirked, immensely pleased. He discarded his own clothing and readied himself at Phoenix's entrance.

'Aether?'

Aether pushed carefully inside of Phoenix who cried out in supreme bliss. They began to build up speed and rhythm. Pushing in and pulling out. Deeper and deeper. Aether hit that spot and Phoenix screamed. The thrusts became more desperate, sounds of moaning and harsh breathing filled the room. Phoenix came first, screaming Aether's name in pure ecstasy. Hearing it Aether bit hard into Phoenix's shoulder and came inside his Phoenix. Both boys lay for a time, coming down from their sexual high. Everything was right, until Phoenix realized what he had done. He suddenly turned over and pushed Aether away from him. He grabbed his clothes and ran from the room as fast as he could.


	10. The kinkyness of Slytherins

Chapter 10

The kinkyness of Slytherins

'I still do not understand how electricity could be wired within a deck of cards to create the sort of effect that it does in this game,' Draco spoke puzzled. He sat in a circle along with Fred, George, Chima and Ari, whilst Gryps sat off to the side typing away on his computer, and both Harry and Malfoy sat on their separate beds glaring heatedly at each other from time to time over their homework. Fred rolled his eyes and picked up the pack, beginning to shuffle.

'It's really quite simple,' George shrugged 'However if its confusing you it's best to let sleeping dogs roll, and put it from your mind,'

'That's let sleeping dogs lie George,' Harry spoke from his bed.

'That's what I meant,' George nodded.

'How did you manage to sneak an exploding snap deck on grounds anyway?' Harry asked.

'Extreme cunning and skill my dear Harry,' Fred spoke as he dealt out the cards.

'There are some areas even Snape does not dare to search,' George grinned.

Malfoy scoffed as he jotted down an answer to his math problem.

'I like it! It's a fun game!' Chima bounced as he picked up his cards.

'Certainly interesting,' Ari agreed. Draco just frowned and examined the back of his card. Luna emerged from the bathroom and sat down beside Harry looking over his shoulder.

'You've got the answer to number seven wrong,' she pointed out. Harry's eye twitched, however he rubbed out his answer and looked over the question again carefully.

'Oh no it is unthinkable,' Draco mock gasped 'That the boy who lived could ever do something wrong?'

'Shut it Malfoy, before I shove your perfect score down your throat,' Harry swore. Suddenly the door to their room slammed open and hit the restricting wall hard. Ron ran inside extremely flushed and out of breath. Harry stood up abandoning his homework.

'This school is fucking crazy!'

Everyone blinked at the outburst. A sudden silence settled in.

'Ahh I'll go get you some water,' Luna rushed over to the sink.

'No need,' George stood up and handed Ron his glass 'There you go mate!'

Ron took a sip and spat it out.

'That's bloody rum!' Ron exclaimed.

'Yeah will do you the world o' god,' Fred winked standing up. Luna returned with a glass full of water. Ron snatched it and skulled it down quick.

'Ron what's wrong? I've never seen you this shaken up?' Harry patted his friends back. The boys rose from where they sat on the floor only Gryps and Malfoy remained where they sat.

'I just saw the most…bloody terrifying and disgusting thing…I've ever seen or ever will see!' Ron shuddered.

'What was it?' Luna asked interesting.

'It couldn't have been worse than Hagrid making out with that headmistress from Beaubaton right?' Fred asked. Ron shook his head.

'It…they were…and the floor was…and chains…,' Ron tried 'It's just not frikin normal!'

'Ron you're not making any sense,' Harry tried.

'Like that's something new,' Malfoy retorted.

'Oh shut the fuck up you stupid little ponce!' Harry exclaimed not in the mood.

'Come on you git tell us what it was you saw?' George exclaimed.

'Those two Weirdos! Down underneath the metamorphosis chamber! They…they were-,'

'Getting down and dirty?' Ari offered.

'Yeah! But-,'

'Dude you walked in on Aether and Phoenix going at it?' George asked.

'You lucky bastard!' Fred pouted.

'No you don't understand!' Ron exclaimed 'There was blood everywhere!'

'What?' Luna asked.

'The blonde guy was cutting into Phoenix, there was blood everywhere and they were both getting off on it!' Ron exclaimed 'I think I'm scarred for life!'

'No bloody way!' Harry gasped.

'Are you serious Ron?' Luna asked.

'DO I LOOK LIKE I'M FUCKING JOKING!'

Luna covered Chima's ears and scowled at Ron.

'I don't think this is a suitable conversation whilst there are young one's present,'

'I'm fine really Phoenix speaks like that all the time,' Chima spoke merrily.

'I was talking about the sex love,' Luna clarified.

'Oh…, how could Phoenix and Aether have sex?' Chima asked.

Ari opened up his mouth but Luna rushed the boy out of the room before a word could be spoken.

'Am I the only one completely freaked out about this?' Ron asked.

'You get accustomed to it,' Draco shrugged and sat back down.

'Y-you knew about this?' Harry asked surprised.

'Yeah,' Draco shrugged.

'Isn't it abuse?' Harry asked.

'Not when the other person takes pleasure in it obviously,' Ari pointed out.

'God Potter you're so sheltered it's pathetic,' Malfoy snipped.

'What? You mean this kind of stuff is normal for you too Malfoy?' Ron asked shocked 'Man Slytherins are more fucked up than I thought,'

'Of course, I'm sure Voldemort favours it in their little kinky sessions,' Harry glared.

'For your information Potter, the dark lord is celibate, however this form of sexual act is not uncommon in the circles my father runs in,' Malfoy remarked.

'He's celibate really?' Harry asked 'No wonder he's so bloody grouchy,'

Draco actually found himself smiling at that remark at the others laughed and had to duck his head away so not to be seen. However Harry did catch a glimpse of it.

'So what's so great about pain and sex?' Harry asked genuinely intrigued. Malfoy shrugged.

'Depends on the person really,'

'So what? Phoenix was abused as a child so he likes it when Aether turns him into sliced cheese?' Ron asked.

'Okay that's an odd comparison,' Harry frowned.

'But most likely not far from the truth,' Malfoy shrugged 'However I believe it be far more complicated than that,'

'That's for certain,' Draco sighed 'Could we please continue with the game now?'

Fred and George shrugged and began to once again shuffle the deck.

'Sure you do that, and I'll go erase my memories,' Ron spoke merrily and left to enter the bathroom 'Oh god I have never missed my wand so much,'

Gryps raised his brow in interest, being the only one to hear the slip up.

A/N: Short and overdue i know and apologise. Holidayscan be very distracting. I blame the foxtel...but wouldn't give it up...ever


	11. Forbidden Touches

Chapter 11

Forbidden Touches

Phoenix stalked back to his dorm in the foulest mood he had ever experienced. He was dripping blood as he walked, clutching his side in pain, yet he refused to turn to the hospital wing or slow his frustrated speedy pace. Phoenix may not be smart, cunning or noble, but he was most definitely stubborn.

-And stupid-

Phoenix scowled and increased his pace.

-Not to mention lazy and incompetent-

_Shut up _Phoenix snapped at his conscience.

-A hot head, a fool, a pawn, and a dickhead-

_I don't need this from you!_

-Probably not, but you're doing such a good job of beating yourself up over this, I thought I'd lend a hand-

_Thanks now piss off._

-Poor Phoenix. So angry over such a minor thing-

_Minor? You were there, you know what happened, what I said. I completely lost control!_

-What else is new?-

_What!_

-Oh come on, you and I both know that control is a meaningless word when it comes to you-

_What the hell is that suppose to mean?_

-Every time Aether's in the same room with you, you completely loose focus. Your mind struggles with the simplest of thoughts and your body is the only thing left to respond. And that's exactly how he likes it-

_Alright now you're really beginning to piss me off._

-That's right Phoenix bottle up more self resentment. Kill yourself with built up anger-

_So what if that's my choice?_

-Of course it is. Do whatever the hell you want. Just take into consideration all your past decisions for a moment. Just take a quick looksie and see how well they've done you-

…

-See?-

_No! They were…fine._

-Bull shit, you fucked up. If you were a smart person you'd have gotten the hell out of this castle a long time ago. If you'd actually listened to me for once and tried to figure out what's going on a lot of this shit could have been avoided-

_You know why I didn't leave._

-Oh yeah. Of course. What's your reasoning for everything these days? The embodiment of perfection with a fucked up mind and sissy blond hair. You know I think you've got a death wish-

_It's possible._

-You really are a masochist aren't you?-

_You just gathered that?_

-I mean now. There are better targets for your anger other than yourself-

_I'm just putting the blame where it belongs. _

-It's not the fist time you gave into him… if fact you always end up giving in. He gets exactly what he wants from you and turns away with a smug face…it hasn't gotten to you like this before. Why all the angst?-

_Because…this time, I meant it._

(Flashback)

'Mine,' Aether whispered again and tasted deeper. Phoenix groaned and pressed back against Aether. The blonde reached forward and took Phoenix's erection in hand, he teasingly began to stroke it and tongue Phoenix's entrance in a tantalisingly slow rhythm. Phoenix whimpered. He wanted it so much. He wanted Aether to be inside of him, to feel that complete feeling when Aether was filling him up.

'Please Aether!' Phoenix cried out.

'Mine,' Aether whispered again and bit into Phoenix's cheek.

'Oh Yours Aether please!'

(End flashback)

-Shit. You're in it now mate-

_Yeah_

-What are you going to do?-

_The only thing I can do…will do._

-Ahuh? And?-

_It's over._

-…what's over?-

_This thing with Aether. It's finished._

-You're joking right? You couldn't possibly end things with Aether. You turn to gellow every time he opens his mouth-

_Watch me._

-You and I both know that…-

_No! I mean it. I've had it. It's over, like you said before I'm a stubborn prick. And I'm dead set on this, literally. I'll kill one of us if that's what it takes to have this finished with. _

Phoenix' conscience thought it best not to correct him at this moment.

-You'd really go to that extreme?-

_I'll do anything to get away from him._

-Phoenix…You're in love with him-

_I know that, it's one of the reasons why I'm going to do this._

_-_Phoenix-

_Shut up! That's it no more from you, we're here now anyway. _

Phoenix opened the door and slipped inside making sure to lock it behind him. He was so rapt up in this inner battle he didn't notice the blood trail he left behind him, not even as it seeped into the ground leaving not a trace of what was.

Harry awoke at sounds ofwood forceablyhitting the floorand exclamations of pain.

'Phoenix?' Harry asked.

'Sorry,' Phoenix excused and sat himself on his bed.

'Did you just get back?'

'No, I had a shower, I didn't turn on the light because I didn't want to wake you,' Phoenix sighed. Harry laughed.

'Well I'm sure Malfoy's grateful,'

'Speak for yourself Scarhead,' Malfoy grumbled somewhere in the dark confinements of his bed.

'Sorry Draco,' Phoenix mumbled. Draco mumbled something like,

'Bloody commoners…nights of sex…naked sleepwalkers…beauty sleep…'

'Poncy git,' Harry spat 'Ignore him he's an asswhole,'

'Mmm,' Phoenix settled in his bed and shut his eyes. Knowing however he would not get to sleep, he turned to Harry.

'The twins told me you're an orphan too?' Phoenix asked.

'…yeah,'

'What orphanage hell did they send you to?' Phoenix asked.

'I didn't get sent to an orphanage, I had to live with my Aunt and her family,' Harry replied.

'Oh…you're lucky then,'

'I never thought so,' Harry spoke aloud.

'How come? I would have killed for a home. Rather then spend my childhood in that shit whole of a place,'

'They weren't exactly the nicest of people. They hated me because of what I was,'

'A baby?'

'Ahh no…Jewish…,' Harry winced at the bad lie.

'Ahh kay,' Phoenix shrugged, he had no idea what a Jewish person was.

'Anyway yeah,'

'Was that it? They just hated you?' Phoenix asked surprised.

'Well no. They umm, well for eleven years my bedroom was the small cupboard under the stairs. I never really had many toys, just one or two. My cousin was showered with affections, at Christmas or birthdays or Easter he'd get mountains of presents. I'd get a toothpick or a piece of string or something like that,' Harry sighed.

'What fuckers!' Phoenix cursed.

'Yeah…,' Harry was surprised at himself. He usually didn't like talking about his past. He supposed because it was with another orphan he could relate.

'I was more like their maid then their nephew. I did all the housework, and get punished if I didn't complete it all on time-,'

'Did they ever hit you?'

'No thank god. They just locked me in my cupboard without meals…sometimes for a couple of days at a time,' Harry spoke.

'Shit! Why didn't you take a swing at them?'

'I was afraid,' Harry answered honestly. 'When my cousin and I went to school he use to get his buddies and beat the shit outta me. I couldn't turn to anyone because my Aunt and Uncle had already told the teachers what a horrible little liar I was. I wish I could have fought back then, but I was way too small and my cousin was the size of this bloody castle,'

'What about now?' Phoenix asked.

'Now…I've got a bit of leverage over them,' Harry laughed to himself. Then he went quiet for a time 'The thing I hate that they did most. That I can never forgive them for, was what they told me about my parents. That they died in a car crash,'

'How did they die?'

'They were murdered,' Harry answered and turned over on his side.

'Mine died in a fire,' Phoenix contributed.

'I'm sorry,'

'Yeah me too,'

Lying in his own bed. Draco was left with a lot to think about.

The next morning as per usual the gang all sat at their long table chatting in their separate conversations. Phoenix made sure to sit at the end of the bench and seat Harry beside him so Aether could not plant himself beside the red head and completely blacken his mood for the day.

'So Phoenix what time did you get back to your room last night? If you got back at all?' Fred asked with a grin on his face. Phoenix completely ignored him and continued with his breakfast.

'Well come on Phoenix. Did our little uke enjoy himself last night?' Casi asked.

Phoenix calmly reached for his apple juice and took a small sip.

'Oh my god Phoenix is sick!'

'That or he's matured vastly in the past ten hours,' Draco stated.

'No fucking way this is some impostor sent to confuse us,' George exclaimed 'He's one lousy actor though. He's begin calm and self composed when his characters supposed to be a hot tempered loose cannon,'

'Harry could you pass the pepper please?'

'Oh dear heaven he's got manners too!' Fred gasped.

Harry passed Phoenix they pepper and the red head shook it over his eggs.

'Phoenix is scaring me,' Chima whimpered.

'Here comes Aether,' Draco pointed out.

'He's got some explaining to do,' Casi huffed. Aether reached them and stood at the end of the table.

'Morning,' he greeted.

'What the hell did you do to our poor Phoenix!' she exclaimed.

'What do you mean?' the blond asked innocently.

'He's undergone a complete change in personalities,' Draco explained. Aether frowned,

'You must be over reacting,'

'Nope Casi called Phoenix a uke and he didn't do nothing! He just asked for the pepper!' Chima recounted.

'He must still be exhausted,' Aether sighed.

'Don't speak as though I'm not here,' Phoenix spoke coldly.

'He speaks!' (Fred)

'Praise the lords!" (George)

'Yes I do, and while I'm at it I will also declare formally that as of now I am no longer… "dating" …that!' he stood and pointed in Aether's direction. Before looking at the blond himself 'It's completely finished as of now,'

'Is that so?' Aether asked amused. Normally this would have pissed Phoenix off and sent him into a rant. However this time he did not rise to the bait and simply nodded.

'Come near me again and I will not hesitate to cut you down,' Phoenix promised. Before turning and leaving the hall.

'Ouch,' Casi smiled broadly 'You just got publicly dumped in the eating hall Aether,'

Aether calmly sat in Phoenix's spot with a small smile on his face.

'We'll see,'

'I'm not so sure,' Draco shrugged 'I've never seen Phoenix like this. He's fully committed to something that things would have set him off or agitated him appear to not even phase him in the least,'

A few hours later a group formed of Harry, Malfoy, Ari, Draco, Chima and Casi headed up toward the castle from the stables. Once again in their own private conversations.

'Why is it always me?' Harry grumbled running his hands up and down his backside. 'I think that horse may be allergic to me or something,'

'No he just doesn't like you,' Chima patted Harry's arm sympathetically 'I've tried talking to him but he won't listen to me,'

'It appears your standing records of trips to the hospital wing doesn't differ on schools,' Malfoy murmured.

'Half those bloody times were your fault Malfoy!' Harry countered.

'In my defence you most certainly had it coming,' Malfoy offered.

'Yes we're all aware how my breathing is a personal insult to you,' Harry spoke then let out a groan of pain. Malfoy rolled his eyes.

'Oh for goodness sake Potter! Go back to the dorm and have a lie down if you're so badly injured,' Malfoy exclaimed.

'But it's lunch and I'm hungry,'

'I'll bring you up a sandwich or something,' Draco huffed. The group fell quiet and Harry stopped dead in his tracks, turning to look at Malfoy.

'You'll do what?'

'I'll bring you up some lunch,' Draco shrugged 'Anything to shut you up Potter,'

Harry blinked.

'Thank-you,'

'Nothing of it,' Draco mumbled.

'I'm confused,' Chima whined.

'I thought they were enemies?' Casi asked.

'We are,' Malfoy confirmed.

'What are Fred and George doing?' Harry asked as the twins in question walked toward them long rods, buckets and other equipment in hand.

'I haven't the foggiest,' Malfoy blinked. Fred and George stopped before them with great smiles on their faces.

'Hello all,'

'What's all this then?' Harry asked.

'Aquatic Equipment,' Fred spoke.

'Ya,' George spoke in a cheesy fake accent 'We've come to clean ze pool,'

The twins wiggled their eyebrows and most of them laughed.

'Why on earth would you-,'

'Detention,' Fred excused.

'Us little boys must be punished,' George sighed.

'Which isn't a terrible thought,' Fred grinned.

'Well we must be off,' George walked past them.

'Tata,' both chorused. And the others continued along the path.

Fred and George reached the outdoor, inground swimming pool and dumped their equipment on the ground. Of course there happened to be trees surrounding the edges of the pool so there was plenty of work to be done. Fred sighed and slumped to the floor by the pool junk.

'Fancy a sunbake instead?' he asked hopefully.

'We don't brown, we freckle,' George pointed out.

'We do have plenty of those as it is,' Fred agreed.

'We could go for a swim?' George asked.

'It's too bloody freezing for that,' Fred shook his head.

'There's no avoiding it then,' George spoke and lifted his shirt over his head, grabbed the long stick with the leave scooper on the end and walked to the edge of the pool. Fred sighed and stood, he grasped the small sponge figuring on doing the least amount of work possible. He stood and faced his brother and nearly fell down again.

The identical image of himself stood but a few feet from him raising and lowering the long stick into the pool. His brothers back muscles showed off deliciously. Skin exposed enticingly. His body was perfect broad shoulders and narrow hips. George bent down to reach the bottom and the top of his crack peeped out above the waist of his pants. Fred gulped the image was entirely too enticing. He realized his thoughts too late and scolded himself. He could not have fantasies involving his brother. It was wrong and it was entirely too clichéd in this situation. Fred shook it off and ridded him self of his own shirt before rushing to the opposite side of the pool from where his brother worked. Forcing his mind on the task at hand. Eventually they lapped the entire pool and met in the middle. Fred sighed.

'That's done,' he grinned.

'Well sorta,' George shrugged. Fred looked up in confusion and groaned.

'Oh man! How do we get the ones in the middle of the pool?'

'Two options,' George stated.

'Yeah?'

'Option number one, we use the net thing and see if that works?'

'And number two?'

George grinned and placed his arm around his twin's shoulders. Fred flushed red before George gave him a shove and sent him clumsily falling into the pool. Fred surfaced coughing and spluttering. George laughed as his victim made his way to the side of the pool and crawled out quickly, body shivering and teeth chattering like crazy. George's laughter subsided as he looked worriedly at his twin.

'Are you alright?'

'…V-very c-c-cold…' Fred managed and shut his eyes tight hugging himself hoping to get warm quickly. George felt guilt hit him like the Hogwarts express and ran to his brother. He placed his hand on either side of Fred and moved him physically from the shade.

'Here, come stand in the sun,'

Fred nodded repeatedly, still shivering. George ran his hands up and down his brother's sides trying to warm him up.

'I'm so sorry Fred,'

Fred nodded again and looked up at his brother attempting a smile. George felt like someone had shoved a blunt knife through his chest. He pulled Fred up against him and wrapped his arms around his little brother in a snug embrace, wresting his chin on the others shoulder.

'I'm really sorry, I'm a stupid prick,'

Fred tried to laugh but failed and instead moved closer into George's warmth.

'I'll tell you what, I'll let you get a free shot in, how's that? No hard feelings if you knock me out?' George offered.

'N-no thanks,' Fred smiled. George looked at his brother's face. Fred's eyes were wide open , filled with vulnerability and need. There was no hurt or betrayal in his eyes. He understood George and had already forgiven him. There was something about Fred that George found beautiful. He was so vulnerable and fragile, water dripping down his face, lips parted slightly, they were so perfect and so close. Before George realized what he was doing he was leaning forward and pressing their identical lips together. Fred gasped in shock. George ran his tongue across his brother's lips and tasted them gently. Both melted immediately. George buried one hand in Fred's hair and the other grasped his shoulder. Fred wrapped his arms around George's waist and parted his lips. George slipped his tongue inside his brother's mouth and a fire ignited when tongue slid against tongue. The taste was amazing and the kiss became heated. Naked chests became pressed together in attempts to get more. Fred's hands slipped down to cup George's behind. They moaned into the kiss and clung tightly to each other. Finally they parted for air, breathing deeply. Fred dropped his head onto George's shoulder and hugged him closely. George let his arms snake around his brother and sigh into his hair.

'Wow,' George breathed.

'Mmm,' Fred agreed.

'I've never felt anything that intense before,' George admitted.

'We…should probably talk about this?' Fred asked.

'Or not,' George offered.

'Yeah, I guess we don't _need_ to,'

'Ahuh,' George ran his hands up and down his brothers back, Fred sighed and pressed a kiss onto George's shoulder.

'On the bright side?' Fred smiled and met his brother's eyes 'I'm not cold anymore,'

A/N: Yes i know the pool bits very cliche'd but i had to do it. Ah well. I go back to Uni tomorrow, how delightful that will be (note sarcasm). On the bright side, i'll have more time to write.


	12. The end of an Era

Chapter 12

The end of an Era

Harry lay back on his bed starring up at the ceiling, he had been lying there for twenty minutes. Unable to sleep from pain and hunger. H ran his fingers over his stomach and thought about the events that had been so far. It was difficult to swallow; a muggle school could be so odd. The students were so…different. His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of the dorm door opening and closing. Harry sat up and faced the intruder. Malfoy stood there with a tray in his hands, Harry smiled welcomingly.

'Thanks for this,' he spoke. Malfoy shrugged and walked over to Harry's bed. He placed the tray down at the end and Harry scooted closer.

'There are two plates here?' Harry asked.

'Thought I'd join you…if you'd prefer I leave-,'

'No that's alright, I'd appreciate the company,' Harry reached forward and picked up his sandwich.

'Oh brilliant!' he exclaimed 'Peanut butters my favourite,'

'I know,' Draco replied and picked up his own sandwich.

'You do?'

'Well you've eaten it three days in a row this week,' Draco smirked 'And twice last week,'

'How very observant of you,' Harry grinned 'I suppose yours is chicken and mayo?'

Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry who grinned knowingly.

'Have you been monitoring my eating habits Potter?' Malfoy asked.

'As much as you have mine no doubt,' Harry shrugged and Draco smiled.

'How are you handling Ron's "No Magic" terms?' Harry asked.

'It's in the bag, I absolutely refuse to loose to a Weasel,' Draco snubbed.

'Why do you always have to say that? They're really nice people,' Harry asked 'You can't despise them as much as you say?'

Draco looked up at Harry confused at his softness in tone. He scowled immediately when Harry looked at him with those big green eyes of his, he felt compelled to the truth. He gave a long sigh.

'Truthfully? They're not all that bad,'

'Really?'

'Well…no not really, I do actually despise some of them,' Draco admitted 'That Weasel with glasses for instance, is a self oriented brown noser,'

Harry laughed.

'I have to admit Percy's a real arse,'

Draco brightened at Harry's laughter.

'I cannot stand the shrill voice of that mother Weasley. Every time I'm unfortunate enough to hear her voice I cringe,' Draco added.

'She may sound bossy and "shrill" at times, but she is a lovely woman. Just a house full of rebellious teenage boys has pushed her to her limits and back,' Harry explained.

'Well I can certainly understand that,' Draco agreed.

'What about Bill and Charlie? They're nice respectable blokes aren't they? You can't have much to say about them?' Harry asked.

'Well no, since I've never actually spoken with them. So I shall withhold judgement for now…however simply being Weasley's is a strike against them,' Draco mumbled 'And of course you know how much affection I hold for your own pet Weasel,'

Harry laughed,

'Alright I won't push that one,'

'The only Weasley's I find any respect for are of course the Weasel twins,' Draco spoke.

'You like Fred and George?' Harry asked. Draco smiled.

'With a track record like that it's hard not to warm up to them,' Draco laughed 'It was their prank on Pansy that did it. I was laughing myself to exhaustion for weeks,'

Harry smiled at Draco warmly.

'You see?'

'…as for the littlest Weasley…' Draco broke off.

'What? What about Ginny?'

'I find her behaviour to be appalling,' Draco admitted.

'You…a slytherin, find Ginny's behaviour appalling?'

'She's…promiscuous,' Draco saw Harry's confused look and rolled his eyes 'She's a bloody slut Potter!'

Harry's eyes narrowed and his expression grew harder, Draco began to panic, he wanted to patch things up not make them worse.

'My apologies if my bluntness offended you Potter. But I was brought up in an aristocratic family. Where if one takes on a…lover or more…that a certain amount of discretion is required. Instead she parades it about in public,' Draco explained. Harry's expression softened a little.

'You're over exaggeration Malfoy, she's just gone out with a lot of blokes, doesn't mean she slept with them,' Harry spoke defensively.

'Potter, I happen to know for a fact that basically half of Slytherin have had the pleasure of her, or lack there of as the case may be,' Draco scoffed.

'You're lying Malfoy,' Harry denied.

'Believe what you want to believe Potter, won't make the Easter bunny real and it won't make Ginny Weasley a pure, innocent little virgin,'

' …alright then who?' Harry crossed his arms in need of proof.

'Pardon?'

'Who did she, apparently, sleep with?' Harry asked.

'I told you basically half of my bloody house!'

'I want names Malfoy,'

Draco rolled his eyes.

'Flint, Nott, Thompson, Stuart, Freeman, Wilson, Davies, Zabini, Hall-,'

'Are you telling the truth?' Harry asked still hesitant.

'Gods have mercy Potter! Fine you want proof then?' Harry nodded 'You've gotten with the Weaselette right?'

Harry blushed.

'It was only one kiss,'

'Yeah well, a little birdie told me that when she snogs a bloke she likes to have his hands constantly grabbing her arse,' Draco provided 'And she gets snappy if he tries to remove em,'

'Holy shit! Malfoy I had no idea,' Harry sat back in shock.

'Yeah well…now you do. And next time you might actually believe me when I choose to confide in you against my better judgement,'

They were silent for a few moments.

'Malfoy?'

'Yeah?'

'When you said that she slept with half of Slytherin…and that…well did you ever-,'

'Stop right there Potter! No way would I even stand next to that wench let alone fuck her. She's a walking STI for Merlin's sake,' Draco shuddered. Harry laughed.

'Did I say something funny?' Draco asked.

'Yeah,' Harry smiled 'Walking STI,'

'I was being serious Potter,' Draco grinned. Harry laughed once more and took a sip of his juice.

'Besides that, of course there happens to be the fact that I'm gay,' Draco added. Harry took a deep breath of juice in shock and immediately began a coughing fit. Draco slapped him on the back until Harry returned to normal.

'You right there Potter?' Draco asked. Harry nodded eyes still wide.

'Y-you're-,'

'Queer? A flaming fag? A pansy boy? A poo pusher?' Draco offered.

'Homosexual?' Harry asked with a smile. Draco relaxed a bit and smiled in return.

'Yeah, it's no big deal,' Draco lied 'Well…at least not here. The entire school seems gayer than a Cornish pixie male orgy,'

Harry laughed again and smiled widely at Draco.

'I had no idea,'

'Most people don't, I've gotten rather good at hiding it,' Draco shrugged. A heavy, uncomfortable silence settled over them. It drew out and became heavy. Fidgeting, coughs and side glances ensued. Before Malfoy took a large and difficult step…

'H- Potter…why didn't you ever say anything?' Draco asked.

'Huh?'

'About…how you grew up, why didn't you say something?'

Harry's eyes narrowed.

'Why didn't you say something whilst I was talking to Phoenix? It's rude to listen in on other people's conversations you know?' Harry crossed his arms. Draco looked guiltily at the floor and ran his hand over the bread sped.

'I'm sorry, it's just…I had always thought you were raised by a wizarding family, I never thought you would even have met muggles like that,' Draco spoke.

'Thought that I had been raised by people that worshipped the ground I walked on? Yeah I gathered that,' Harry huffed.

'Well then why didn't you say something! If you I had known what happened to you I never would have…,' Draco broke off 'You could have thrown it in my face, why didn't you?'

Harry shrugged.

'At the beginning…I think it was partly because I was so freaked out. The wizarding world was so different to anything I'd ever known. People were all kissing my arse…I didn't know how to handle it. The way you put me down…it was familiar. It was like a rock, it steadied me and helped me from loosing my head. Back then I needed that. I needed you to be Malfoy the arsehole….and after that? I guess it was just habit,' Harry smiled 'After a while I'm ashamed to say it, it actually became fun. Not many people can really get to me Malfoy. You're one of the few,'

'I'm flattered,' Draco spoke in awe 'Wow, you need help Potter,'

Harry laughed.

'Wait that was a joke right?' he confirmed.

Draco laughed 'Partly,'

Harry smiled.

'You know Malfoy…I don't really need an enemy any more. I've got enough of those now-,'

'No shit,'

'…and I actually enjoy talking to you like this…do you think we could…call off the battle of wills?' Harry asked. Draco leapt for joy inside.

'Sure, I'm not without my share of rivals either,' Draco sighed 'Alas, I don't think any of them could fill your shoes though Potter, you were one blasted good rival,'

'Yes, it does seem a shame to end the great Potter-Malfoy rivalry doesn't it?'

'We've had some good times,'

'Quidditch Whoopings,'

'After curfew setups,'

'Wandless curses,'

'Brutish physical combat,'

'Messing up partnered potions on purpose,'

'Taking away countless house points for living,'

'Yeah, good times,' Harry sighed.

'So this…truce of sorts…does it imply that we simply cease hostilities? Or is there more involvement required?' Draco asked.

'Is that your way of asking if we're friends Malfoy?'

'…maybe?'

Harry grinned.

'Why not, if we're so damned good separately, who knows what we could accomplish together,' Malfoy raised an eyebrow and stroked his chin.

'Mm an interesting thought…most enticing…very well then Potter. You can put a stop to your pathetic begging. You may consider yourself now a friend of Draco Malfoy,'

'I'm honoured. You do realize that friends don't call each other by their last names?' Harry asked.

'Sure they do, I know several people who have such relationships,'

'They're nicknames Malfoy, however if you wish to be called another name I'm sure I can think of something…how about Drake?'

'Oh gods,'

'Drakey? Dray? D-man? Dazza? D-Dog D-,'

'Alright! I concede!'

'A wise decision _Draco_,'

'Don't get too proud _Harry,_'

Harry smirked and took a large bite of his sandwich in victory. Draco laughed and shook his head.

'My standards have dropped to a whole new low,' Draco sighed.

A/N: Okay that's another chapter finished. Trying to tie up loose ends...okay that's a load of crap, i'm just writing this asI go along. Stay tuned, next chapter Fred and Geroge realize that they might not be the only twins at Genesis showing a more than common interest in one another.


	13. Double Trouble x2

Chapter 13

Double Trouble x2

Gryps paced along the hallway, mindlessly bumping into people, ignorant of curses, threats and pledges made to kill him and all who he held dear. Even if Gryps had heard or even registered any of of which he would have just laughed. Threats were meaningless, no one would dare challenge the cold and uncaring child of air. Even if one was stupid enough to follow through, the outcome would be the same, and that person would just make a fool of themselves. Gryps would not hold back and they would endure the full extent of defeat and public humiliation.

As for harming those he held dear…it was a very short list. Consisting of only himself. He had learned the pain of attachment, besides it was all rather pointless. The only person that came close was Ari…best not go there. Very complicated, lots of internal conflict going on there. If anyone attempted to get to Gryps through Ari, they would be the ones who'd end up very, very dead. If they were lucky it would be quick…not likely. And of course Ari would probably use turnabout on them, and kill that persons entire line, the end of the family tree. But of course Gryps didn't hear anything these hurt individuals had said, he was too swept up in his own affairs…or more particularily the affairs of the transfer students.

Ever since Ron's slip up, Gryps' thoughts had been constantly erratic. A wand? He had thought through all the possibilities. It could be slang from wherever they came from, it could be a new drug Gryps hadn't heard of, many more reasonable explanations. However the pencil incident kept replaying in Gryps' mind and he had already begun to believe that maybe, when the fool had spoken of a wand, he was actually referring to a 100 percentreal magic wand. And that these boys…plus Luna, were some sort of race of magical men, that Ari had spoken of. But what purpose would they have here? Gryps cursed himself for being so careless. He had let his guard down around those orange haired boys. They reminded him too much of the past Ari and Gryps had once shared.

He saw Fred and George as the relationship he and his own brother might have had in different circumstances; a strong platonic bond of camaraderie, friendship and mischief. In comparison to the extremely fucked up relationship they shared now. Gryps wandered how a magical wand would work. If they could simply point the wand and zap things into what they wished or if an incantation was needed. He wandered if their powers were anything likes his and the other children's. He didn't think so. Gryps wandered down the hall pondering the possibilities. He had spent the entirety of the day researching both in the books stored in the library and the numerous pages on the web. So far no luck, well there was plenty of stuff on 'Magic Wands' on the net…however not the sought Gryps was after. Gryps reached his dorm, pulled the door opened and closed it shut behind him.

'And where have you been today dear brother?' Ari sat up on his knees perched on Gryps' bed an eyebrow raised mockingly. 'Skipping periods? I thought you knew better Gryps,'

'Get off my bed,' Gryps spoke neutrally and placed his bag down by the computer. Ari folded his arms and remained where he sat looking his twin up and down.

'So unappreciative of your own education,' Ari tsked.

'I've more important things to worry about,' Gryps switched on his computer and took out his notebook.

'Like our magically gifted friends?' Ari asked.

Gryps looked up and scowled at his twin.

'Why do I have a feeling you know more than you're letting on?'

'Because I usually do?' Ari asked.

'You know what they are, you've known all along haven't you?'

'So quick to make accusation despite having no proof and obvious facts dictating otherwise, or did it escape your attention that I'm skipping this period too? Who knows how many I've cut today?'

'…You've been researching too?' Gryps asked surprised.

'Maybe…,' Ari smirked 'Or maybe I've been waiting for you to return? We seldom have privacy anymore, perhaps I was tired of muffled cries and whispers at night? Perhaps I wished to see you and hear your delicious screams whilst I pound you into your bed?'

Gryps folded his arms and turned away from his brother as though his words meant nothing to him, although his body was screaming out for it, wanting all Ari could give him. Ari knew it, he always knew it because Gryps always wanted him. It was just a question of how much. Gryps looked at his computer screen, it had almost finished updating his program. He felt arms snake around his waist and a body press eagerly into his. Gryps' body immediately pushed back into the heat, closer and tighter into his twin, the other part of his soul. Gryps knew it best to give himself to Ari and pretend it meant nothing, rather than fighting, loosing and have Ari know that it meant everything. So Gryps turned around and pressed his lips against those of his twin, deciding to live in denial as long as possible.

Fred and George walked back to their dorm in complete silence, both feeling overwhelming emotions, however both differed on what particular emotion. George was feeling extremely guilty and regretful. He knew that this strong attraction to his twin wasn't sudden, that there had been something there for a long time that had been satisfied with arms draped around shoulders and athletic butt slaps and rogue hand brushes or bumps, but not anymore. It wasn't that the other was a boy or that it would only mean he was gay. No that he could handle, it was that he was experiencing such strong emotions for his own brother.

That person who had always been in his life since the womb. The one that had cried when George fell over, or the one that gave him that boost to reach mum's cookie dough, or the one that tricked Percy into coming into the room where George was waiting with a jar full of spiders. It was Fred. His own flesh and blood, the identical image of himself. Twins were always close no doubt there, with the whole finishing each others sentences, dressing in the same clothes and messing up names bit. But twins weren't as close as Fred and George were.

'What was that?' Fred finally asked. George looked up to se his brother looking at him pleadingly, his clothes were still wet and it made George's heart swell.

'I don't know,' George shrugged 'But…it can't happen again,'

Fred looked down at the floor heartbroken.

'Yeah, I thought you might say that,'

'You don't think we should-,'

'No, you're right, it's just…you're right,' Fred wrapped his arms around himself.

'…so…we just go on yeah?' George asked. Fred looked up at him 'I mean you're still my brother and best mate right?'

'Right,'

'Right,' George nodded 'So back to pranks and stuff yeah?'

'Sure,'

'…Fred I …,' George stopped himself.

'George?' Fred got his brothers attention 'I want you,'

George's mouth went dry and his heart rate shot up.

'Fred we-,' Fred pressed himself against his twin and George automatically pulled him closer. Fred brushed their erections together and George moaned before grabbing Fred's shoulders and forcing him back and holding him there.

'We can't do this,'

'Why not? It's obvious we both want it?'

'Because you're my little brother!' George exclaimed. 'For Christ sake what would mum say if she found out?'

'When have I or you for that matter ever gave a flying fuck what mum said to us?' Fred asked.

'Since my twin brother asked me to fuckhim like a bitch,' George growled under his breath.

'Hey! I never asked you that!...but if you're offering?' Fred grinned. George threw up his hand in anger.

'How can you joke at a time like this?' he growled.

'Because I'm Fred Weasley, and you're George Weasley, and that's what we do,' Fred pointed out.

'Well if you don't mind I'd prefer you to be serious in this particular situation?' George snapped.

'Fine,' Fred stood back and crossed his arms.

'As much as I… this…is not right,' George managed 'Because…it just is!'

'Wow I'm really convinced now, thanks George you've really shown me the light,' Fred rolled his eyes.

'Will you shut up?' George growled 'You're my brother, my twin brother, its…-,'

'Not right?' Fred offered. George saw the pain reflected in his brothers face and before he could stop himself he pulled Fred into a tight hug.

'I'm sorry Fred, I'm so sorry,' George whispered. Fred pulled back and turned away from his twin. He stalked down the corridor to their dorm room. George grasped Fred's hand and spun him around.

'It's just not natural,' George spat out '_Twin brothers _don't do that sort of stuff,'

'Is that your argument against this?' Fred asked angrily 'That other twins don't do it so we shouldn't?'

'I…well…umm…,' George thought 'Sure…yeah! Twins are close, platonically close, but that's all!'

George winced at his own pathetic excuse.

'You're an asshole,' Fred slammed the door open and both boys jaws dropped to the bottom of the floor. Gryps was pressed up against the bed post, legs wrapped around Ari's middle as Ari thrusted up inside his twin. Gryps was grasping the bedpost and crying out in pure ecstasy as Ari pounded into his twin brother. George recovered first and shut the door. Fred turned to George and grinned.

'So much for your argument of platonic twin relationships huh?'

A/N: YAY more updates! and twincest! So good.


	14. The Challenge

Chapter 14

The Challenge

Harry jumped up and down in excitement beside Malfoy and Phoenix.

'Yay!' Harry exclaimed. 'We finally get to play Metamorphosis!'

Draco smiled and rolled his eyes.

'I see you're feeling better?'

'Yep!' Harry grinned 'I've never played a video game in my entire life!'

'Don't let anyone hear you call it that,' Phoenix warned 'You'll end up nearly being beaten up…and then getting your back sliced open and then become the property of a stuck up possessive asshole and then find yourself loving the prick and becoming majorly screwed…'

'O-kay,' Harry spoke confused looking to Draco.

'Aether,' Draco mouthed and Harry silently Oooohhhed.

'I've never played one either Harry, you can imagine the outlook my father shares for muggle toys,' Draco spoke and Harry laughed.

'What's so funny?'

'I just got an image in my head of Lucious Malfoy playing with a tickle me Elmo,' Harry giggled.

'I'm sure if I knew what that was I'd find it hilarious,' Draco rolled his eyes once more.

They turned the corner and the metamorphosis chamber came into view. Harry grabbed Draco's hand and ran toward it. Not noticing the strong blush on Draco's face. They entered the room and Harry looked about excited. He felt so happy just like a kid, he just made a new friend and now he was gonna play a really cool video game. The fire house students were excitingly talking to each other. Most were simply there to watch Phoenix instruct the two transfer students on how to fight in Genesis, they wanted to know how to fight just like the child of fire and how to surpass him. Ares walked over to the two eager boys with a large smile.

'Hey, you guys ready? They sure took their time getting you down here,' Ares greeted.

'Yeah I know, every bodies had a go at Metamorphosis except us,'' Harry agreed.

'I can't wait to get in there and kick Potters arse!' Draco exclaimed. Harry pouted.

'You really mean that Draco?'

'Hell yes! After all those years of getting my arse handed to me in Quidditch I can't wait to finally get you on your back…oh shit I mean-,'

'You want to get me on my back huh Draco?' Harry asked 'I won't go down so easy,'

Draco turned bright crimson.

'What's this?' Casi asked bounding up with her big Pom Poms in hand 'From death threats to sexual innuendos?'

'Sexual Innuendos?' Harry gasped and turned bright red, sometimes he could be so damn clueless. Draco laughed at the adorableness of Harry and draped an arm around the confused one's shoulders.

'Haven't you ever heard of a love/hate relationship?' Draco asked and Harry turned even redder trying to hide in Draco's chest.

'Aw isn't it cute?' Casi swooned.

'We're just friends,' Harry mumbled.

'Since when?' Harry turned to find Fred standing there with a large grin on his face.

'Since lunch,' Draco informed him 'Harry finally got wise and accepted my hand. -In friendship! I mean he finally decided to um…yeah we're not rivals anymore,'

'Calm down there Malfoy and take a breath,' Fred laughed.

'What are you doing here anyway?' Harry asked.

'Are you kidding? You and Malfoy going head to head-,' Fred sent a knowing look at Draco who turned bright red '-in combat. Not something I'm gonna miss,'

'Cool!' Harry exclaimed 'So where's George?'

Fred's bright dispositions dimmed.

'He's being an arse, so I needed some breathing room,' Fred shrugged.

'Wow,' Draco raised his eyebrows 'Trouble in paradise?'

'This is a first,' Harry remarked.

'One fights not so bad,' Casi butted in 'Just thank you lucky stars you're not like Ari and Gryps,'

'That's the problem,' Fred spoke under his breath.

'What's he doing here!' someone shouted from the crowd. The group turned to see Draco Lympha descended the stairs and walked toward them with his usual perfect posture and cool calculating eyes.

'What are you doing here Draco?' Ares asked 'Only students from the house of fire are suppose to be here,'

'Oh? I assumed, since I saw a member from the house of air enter, that it was optional?' Lympha asked. Ares scowled, clearly not liking it.

'Well technically you're both not allowed,' Ares folded his arms.

'That's right!' Casi pointed her Pom Pom at the intruder 'You just wanna rip off my little Phoenix's battle moves! Well you can't so go away you sneaky no good spy!'

'She's right, you better leave Draco, you don't want any trouble,' Ares warned.

'With all due respect Ares, you're not the child of fire any longer and the authority to demand my leave does not belong to you,' Lympha pointed out. The group turned to look at Phoenix who had entered during the banter. He looked up and shrugged

'Whatever, I don't care either way,'

'Ohh!' Casi ran up and jumped on Phoenix, pulling him into a great hug 'My little Phoenix is so confident. He doesn't care if Draco copies off all his moves he'll still be able to teach your snobby butt a lesson,'

'It is his decision,' Ares admitted yet still not entirely happy.

'Well that's good news for me,' Fred spoke with a grin.

'What are you doing here anyway Lympha?' Harry asked.

'I came to watch your performance Harry,'

'Oh…really? Why?'

'Because I consider you a friend, and I wish to show you my support,' Lympha smiled, his eyes focused souly on Harry.

'Draco's got a crush on Harry,' Casi squealed in Ares' ear.

'Which one?' Ares asked. Malfoy felt a strong surge of anger and jealousy well up in his chest, he did not bother to cover the emotion in his eyes.

'Oh wow you too Lympha?' Harry asked awkwardly 'Thanks, I guess, it's great my friends like to come out and see me…ahh play stuff. Even if it is only to see me get my arse kicked,'

'Please, I would very much like for you to call me Draco,' Lympha asked. Malfoy clenched his fists and fumed over.

'Actually if you don't mind I'd like to keep calling you by your last name,' Malfoy turned and looked at Harry in shock 'It would just be too confusing with two Draco's. My mind gets stressed enough just around the one,' Harry laughed 'Besides I made a promise,'

Harry turned and gave Malfoy a beautiful smile that made the blond melt and shine with happiness.

'I understand, I should enjoy being called anything, as long as it be by you Harry,' Lympha spoke. Draco's fury returned by Harry simply turned and frowned.

'Huh?'

Casi, Ares, Fred and Malfoy all fell over. Harry could be so damn clueless. Finally Phoenix intervened.

'Alright enough chit chat'

'Little Phoenix!' Casi exclaimed and wrapped her arms around Phoenix's waist. Phoenix sighed and pointed toward the simulator.

'Just get in the box,'

Harry bounded up to the boxes and stood waiting for Draco, childish smile still plastered on his face.

'Come on Draco,' Phoenix urged. Draco looked warily at Phoenix.

'What exactly will happen?' Draco asked.

'Oh stop being a wimp Draco and come on,' Harry grinned. Draco rounded on Harry,

'That sounded awfully like a challenge Potter,' Draco smirked.

'And what if it is? There are friendly challenges between friends right?' Harry asked returning the smirk, childish nature completely evaporated. Draco walked calmly over to Harry and stood not an inch from him. Harry quickly lost his disposition at their proximity and turned a tad pink in his cheeks.

'How about we make this a tad bit interesting huh Harry?' Draco asked.

'What did you have in mind?'

'A simple wager. Metamorphosis is, of course, a form of duel after all?' Draco asked, Harry grinned.

'Alright then, my terms are, that if I win…you have to admit your inferiority and…clean our dorm room for a month!' Harry stated satisfied.

'Ouch, high stakes,' Fred winced.

'Alright, but if I win, you have to get me out of here,' Draco declared.

'Ahh what?'

'You have to take me into town and pay for my entire night out. Dinner and dancing included. I expect a full escort and gentlemanly behaviour,' Draco detailed. The entire room fell silent and mouths hung open.

'Y-you want me to take you out?' Harry asked 'A-as in a…date?'

'See it how you wish Harry, but those are my terms. Oh and of course you'll have to wear something…other than what you own. Honestly Harry you have no style,' Draco looked Harry up and down.

'This is hilarious!' Fred barked.

'Y-you want me to take you dancing?' Harry asked completely shell shocked.

'I greatly enjoy dancing Harry, I go clubbing at least once a fortnight,' Draco explained. In the corner of the room Phoenix slumped against the wall and his body tensed. Willing himself into control.

'I can't dance!'

'I'm painfully aware of that, since your performance in fourth year. However you need not worry, I am a more than capable dancer, no one will be looking at you,' Draco grinned 'Harry I cannot stand being cooped up in this place with all these…foreigners, I need a breather. I need to get out. If only for a night,'

'Why me?'

'Who else? Weasel? Looney Luna Lovegood? The doomsday twins?' Draco asked.

'Oh so I'm the lesser of…four evils?' Harry asked ticked off for some reason.

'Of course not, why else would I befriend you if I didn't genuinely like you?' Draco asked. Harry calmed 'I must warn you however, I am no cheap company,'

'No shit,' Fred rolled his eyes. Phoenix looked downcast to the floor and entered his simulator.

'So do we have a deal?' Draco asked and held out his hand. Harry turned bright red and looked anywhere but at Draco.

'What's wrong? Scared Potter?'

Harry's eyes immediately locked with Draco's and he clasped their hands together.

'You wish Malfoy,'

Draco turned and looked triumphantly in Lympha's eyes. He would not let Harry be taken from him by another boy. Not even one so noble, and eerily calm as Draco Lympha.

A/N: Hehehehee Cliffie for you mwahahahahahahahahaaa. This chapters called 'The challenge' for a reason, but is it regarding the challenge between harry and draco...or a challenge between two other characters. MWahahahahahahaa. oh come on it's not that hard to figure out. ta


	15. Flying Balls of Doom

_Flying Balls of Death_

Harry entered the booth and he door slid shut behind him. He couldn't see a foot in front of his face through the darkness. Harry thoughts were still scrambled from moments before. Draco Malfoy practically asked him out on a date? Could Draco actually feel that way about him? Harry's heart jumped at the though and he became increasingly dizzy. A large grin spread across his face. How did Harry feel about Draco? .The blue screen turned on in front of him, and words began to appear.

_Sorry to interrupt such a soul searching inner monologue._

'Oh, sorry.' Harry apologised, before realizing that he was talking to a computer screen, and flushed with embarrassment. Until the computer screen replied.

_Apology accepted. Please identify yourself._

'Uhh, I'm Harry Potter?' Harry spoke softly completely confused.

_Welcome to Metamorphosis, Harry Potter of the House of Fire, Exchange Student from Hogwarts. The initiation process for synchronising your active thoughts to Metamorphosis will now commence._

Vines made of flame appeared from nowhere and wrapped themselves around Harry. He cried out and tried desperately to break free. The flames only wound themselves tighter around him. Harry could feel the flames moulding around him like a second layer of skin. Then suddenly the feeling was gone, and he could move. He examined his hands and at the rest of his body that he could see.

'Checking to see that Metamorphosis didn't make your arse a few sizes bigger Harry?' Draco's voice sounded. Harry looked up to a grinning Malfoy facing him but a few paces away.

'You never know Draco, you might want to make sure the equipments all there, although in your case, I suppose there wasn't much to start with,' Harry laughed.

It was when Harry was hit with a snowball at that moment that he realized the full abilities of metamorphosis. Harry found himself in what appeared to be the remains of a very old building, the walls still standing were made of stone and there was snow in random places across the floor. The roof was gone, but some stone arches and stairs remained.

'Alright, alright, time for your lesson so listen up!' Phoenix sat upon what remained of a building support. 'The game is simple; fight each other until one of you is unconscious or suffered a fatal or blow of high damage. That's all.'

'What do you mean that's all, what about the rules?' Harry asked.

'That's it, there are no rules,' Phoenix explained.

'I'm liking this game already,' Draco smirked.

'What do you mean there are no rules? Everything has rules! What about No Cheap Shots or something?' Harry asked.

'Nope, anything goes. Just know that most injuries you sustain in metamorphosis you also get back in the real world,' Phoenix explained.

'What!' Harry shouted 'How is that even possible, I thought this was supposed to be a game? I don't want to hurt Draco!'

'Sorry Harry, that's the way it is,' Phoenix shrugged. 'Alright select your weapon and begin,'

'And we do that how?' Draco asked.

'Just picture what you want in your mind and Metamorphosis will supply it,'

Harry naturally conjured a staff, it was the weapon he had been trained with and most importantly it was a non-lethal weapon. Meaning he couldn't harm Draco too badly. However the staff that appeared was quite different to the one Harry had picture in his head. It wasn't a plain staff, it was deep black, with some sort of silver engraving at the bottom, and a sharp curved blade at the top. Harry muttered about the violence of video games and the bad influence they had on children as he grudgingly reached out and accepted his weapon.

Draco conjured two swords that appeared to be very long, very sharp hooks. Their base seemed to be made of ivory at the handle. Draco looked at his weapons as though he was confused, but accepted them anyway.

'Alright you may begin when ready,'

Draco moved in quickly, he swung his right blade across, Harry blocked it at the centre of his staff, and pushed the offending blade away. Draco immediately swung the second at the level of Harry's head. Harry ducked and swung his staff behind his body, switching hands and landing a blow to Draco's head with the base of the weapon. Draco staggered back a little, before rushing back toward Harry with renewed vigour.

Draco lunged forward with his left aiming for Harry's stomach. Harry thrust his staff up, hitting Draco's blade and sending his attack toward the sky, however this move also left his defence wide open, Draco brought his second blade up slashing Harry's torso. Harry leapt back at the last moment, making his wound but a shallow cut.

Harry took another step back and raised an eyebrow at Draco. He had underestimated him, the blond had done this before. Draco smirked and brought up his blade in front of his face, displaying the small amount of Harry's blood that now stained the sword.

Draco attacked once more, he crossed his arms across his chest blades out to their opposite sides, and swung inward, in an attempt to rake both blades across at Harry. Harry smirked and made a surprise move, he moved forward into Draco's attack and pushed his staff between the cross blades, preventing them from moving anywhere. Before Draco could realize what Harry had done he took hold of the top of his staff, and moved his hands gracefully, swinging the staff down and then up between Draco's legs. Draco dropped to the floor groaning, swords against the ground for support.

'My bullocks!' he cursed.

'I guess the equipment is all there then, hey Malfoy?' Harry asked and swung his staff behind his neck and leant against it casually. Draco grimaced but forced himself to stand despite the pain.

'You're daft if you think I'll let you get away with that Potter.' Draco growled.

Harry grinned largely. And let out a small giggle.

This time Harry began the attack, he ran forward staff held high, however Draco was ready, he swung a sword at Harry, that would have taken the Gryffindor's head from his shoulders. Harry ducked and while still crouching swung his staff in circles above his head toward Malfoy. It hit him twice, once across the side of the face, and whilst Draco's head turned from the force of the blow, the staff swung around once more in Harry's hands and hit the blond again at the back of his head. Draco went down cursing.

Harry backed away and waited. As much pain as Harry was inflicting, he made very sure the blade never came anywhere near Draco. He hated the sight of blood spilling, and preferred to win without it. Draco sat up and spat a little blood onto the stone floor.

'Alright, no more kids stuff,'

Draco ran at Harry, he swung his first blade high across, and then his second below. Harry ducked the first one and blocked the second throwing it aside and blocking the next blow from above. Harry pushed against the blade bearing down on him. Both men groaning with effort. Draco swung up his second blade and Harry swirled the staff in his hand down to block the second blow. Draco brought down the other sword, and Harry once against turned the staff rapidly in his hand throwing both of Draco's blows aside.

'You're strong than you look Harry,' Draco pointed out.

'Oh I know, I'm smarter too,' Harry grinned.

The fight continued, the exchanged blow after blow, moving so gracefully and masterfully. The two made it seem like a rehearsed dance. As it continued the fight got fiercer, both excited from the equilibrium of the fight. Where Harry was strength, Draco was speed, where Harry was defensive, Draco was always on the attack, Harry was calculated, Draco was impulsive. The duel seemed to go on, and the adrenaline and skill kept rising.

When Draco brought down both his blades and was blocked by Harry, he threw himself back and then thrust his arm forward, releasing a ball of pure white energy, crackling with flame and lightning toward Harry. Acting on pure instinct Harry did the same only from his palm released a ball of black energy, roaring with its own dark flame and electricity. Both power sources collided, and exploded. Whipping out most of their surroundings.

Draco pushed himself onto all fours from the ground, wondering what the fuck that was when he felt the cool blade pressed against his throat.

'You lose Draco, now admit your defeat,'

'You forget Harry, the way to winning isn't by who holds the fatal stroke, it's who actually makes it,' Draco swung his sword quickly, into Harry's side and then they both disappeared from the game.

Harry and Draco stumbled out of the simulators, bloody and exhausted but with large grins on their faces.

'Not fair Draco! I won!' Harry shouted playfully from the other side of the room.

'Oh just give it up Potter, I won cause your too sensitive or whatever to kill someone in a stupid video game,'

'Yeah? Well you're the one that…can't accept defeat!' Harry tried.

'I can accept it fine, when I actually loose,'

It was then they realized that everyone was quietly starring at them.

'…what?' Harry asked getting increasingly nervous. Phoenix stumbled out of simulator scorched and pissed off.

'What the fuck was that?!' Phoenix yelled.

'I have no idea,' Ares shook his head, still in shock.

'Did we do something wrong?' Harry asked.

'Hell no Harry!' Fred yelled 'That was bloody amazing, how the hell did you two learn to fight like that?'

'Nothing wrong? He nearly fucking blew me up!' Phoenix yelled again. ' Aren't there suppose to be rules about suddenly projecting flying balls of death! Draco?'

'Well yes…the only elements that are suppose to be installed in the game are Earth, Fire, Air and Water,' Draco paused 'Unless there are more installed, although those levels of power remain too difficult to reach than the common four elements. However I read nothing about such elements in the manual,'

'Oh god I'm a freak again,' Harry groaned and put his head in his hands.

A/N: TAHDA! I finally updated, yay! I like this chapter, i've got this thing for fighting sequences, although there wasn't puch blood in this one (I'm sure Caleyndar's not happy about that), i still think its pretty damn good, if you can follow what i'm saying .

So yes, now the question remains, what actually happened in the game? Will gryps find out the truth? Which of the two Draco's will win fair Harry's heart. Stay tuned, and you might find out. hehehe.


	16. The Principal's of Truth

The Principal's of Truth

Gryps had never been more determined as he sat staring down the principal; who sat, as always, with a smug look on his face behind his desk.

'And to what do I owe the pleasure, to be visited by the chid of air?' Principal asked with a knowing smirk.

'The same as always,' Gryps spoke 'I want answers,'

'Gryps if you spend your life searching for all the answers to life's questions your going to find yourself extremely disappointed.' the principal crossed his arms and leant back in his chair.

'Not if I search in the right places, Principal,' Gryps sat upright with his legs crossed, and unmoving, he was definitely not one to fidget like an awkward teenager, no matter whose company he's in.

'So, you tire of your own dabblings and decide to come straight to the source?' Principal asked.

'Why follow down a path you know to be false, when another is laid before you, however hazy or unclear it may be?' Gryps posed.

'You've spoken with your other half about this I see?' Principal asked.

'As plausible and intriguing as the explanation of "magical men" sounds, I doubt that that is all there is to these people,' Gryps spoke 'These exchange students are special. I just want to know how special.'

'I can understand that, however I fear that you've come to yet another dead end Griffin of light. In this particular situation I am not your source. If you want to know the truth I suggest you speak with Aether.' Principal explained.

'I'd have more luck teaching Incendium table manners, than getting anything out of Aether,' Gryps grumbled.

Principal pictured Gryps sitting Phoenix down in front of a formal dinner set, with nearly half a dozen forks and knives. The look of shock and confusion Phoenix's face would have been priceless and Principal chuckled to himself. Gryps looked at Principal as though her were some kind of nut laughing to himself.

'Perhaps, but I'm afraid I'll not be able to help you in this situation. I was fed the same story you were, I know next to nothing about them' Principal shrugged.

'And you're not concerned that Aether is keeping this from you?' Gryps asked.

'I have been assured that the presence of the exchange students at Genesis will not interfere with our agreement, so no, I'm not concerned in the least,' Principal clarified. Gryps greatly doubted that he wasn't lying.

'Well I certainly choose to be, I thought there to be only four elements and their children, yet I saw the duel in the metamorphosis records and both Potter and Malfoy called upon light and darkness. How is that possible?'

'You fear there maybe more children as special as you? That Phoenix, Chimaera, Draco, Ari and yourself are not the only children of individual elements?'

'I am concerned. I have plenty of rivals as of the moment,' Gryps pointed out.

'Very well, let me set your mind at ease then. The exchange students are special because they come from a very special school, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Those six are not the only ones with gifts. There are thousands just like them. All with the ability to dabble in the arts,'

'Why do we not know of this?' Gryps asked.

'Because they bare no significance to you. Their power maybe great against mortals, yet against that of you and the other children they are like comparing a candle flame to a roaring fire…or in your case a breeze to a hurricane. In fact at one time they derived their power from us, all the gods and demons they worshiped, and in return they were granted power,'

'Like priests?'

'No, like I said, they had to be special. Only those with a particular lineage with already a small degree of magic in their blood could use "magic".' Principal explained 'Eventually worship wasn't even required, generation after generation the magic in the blood got stronger until magic was an innate ability,'

'You know all this and yet you claim to know nothing?' Gryps asked.

'In comparison to what Aether knows that it true. I do not know why they are here, and I am stumped as to what happened in metamorphosis,' Principal sat forward and rest his arms on his desk.

'It couldn't be magic?' Gryps asked.

'…maybe, I do not think so. The only alternative is impossible though.' Principal spoke mostly to himself.

'How is that?'

'As you said, they appeared to be the elements of light and darkness. Yet those two elements do not exist any longer. They cancelled each other out millennia ago. Before Aether was abscessed with his little bird and before the god of heaven fell in love. In fact I think it was even before our dear Aether was even born,'

Harry entered his dormitory to find all of the exchange students and all of the children of the separate elements, (plus Ari and Casi, and minus Aether) inside and all looking up at him in interest. Harry groaned.

'What are you all doing here?'

'Learning a very interesting game, what was it called again Fred?' Ari asked.

'Never have I ever,' Fred grinned.

'A drinking game? How the hell did you manage to smuggle alcohol in here Fred?' Harry asked.

'Don't ask, don't tell dear Harry,' Fred pointed tapped the side of his nose with his finger and grinned.

George snorted from where he sat with Chima, playing tugawar with something in Yuki's mouth.

'Oi George that's my sock!' Ron shouted with shock and outrage.

'Oh really? Bad Yuki!' George scorned.

'Don't blame Yuki for something you did deliberately,' Chima pouted and patted Yuki's head 'Picking on him because he can't defend himself is just mean,'

Ron ran over and grabbed his sock from George, prying it from Yuki's mouth.

'Stupid dog-thing,' Ron stormed back into his corner. Yuki began to whine and howl.

'Oh poor Yuki,' Fred spoke from where he sat with Ari, Phoenix, Casi and Luna 'He reached into his pockets and 'somehow' pulled out a dozen socks. 'There you go little fellow, go nuts,'

'Hey! Those are my ruddy socks!' George cried out and picked up one pair with snitches printed on them 'These are my luck Quidditch socks!'

'Oh really? Bad Yuki.' Fred mock scorned.

'You bastard!' George growled.

'Oh I definetly think you have your twins crossed there big brother,' Fred glared. George growled, turned and stormed out of the room. Fred turned back to the game and began to refill the shot glasses.

'Still haven't patched things up yet I see?' Harry asked.

'Dude I haven't seen you and George fight like that since we were kids,' Ron gaped.

'Get over it, it's nothing,' George growled.

'If that's nothing, than something must be quite horrific,' Draco Malfoy spoke. The blond was leaning in the doorway to the bathroom, he was freshly showered, and was wearing only his uniform pants. Harry took a sharp involuntary breath. He quickly diverted his eyes and tried to make his way to the bed, he reached halfway before glancing at Malfoy again, hitting his foot on one of the chairs and falling like a ton of bricks. There were a few snickers and hysterical laughs (Ron). Harry scrambeled back up and threw his bag on the bed. Before lying down and groaning. Draco looked at lympha and smirked. Lympha just nonchalantly returned to his studies at the table.

'Alright,' Ari spoke 'I believe it was my turn….never have I ever…shoved my tongue down Phoenix's throat,' Ari smirked.

'What?' Phoenix squeaked not really paying attention.

'Damn you bastard,' Casi mock glowered and tipped the hot liquid down her throat.

'You're next Phoenix,' Luna pointed out.

'Oh…ah, never have I ever…worn a skirt,' he shrugged.

'Gah! Why do you have to be so mean to me my little Phoenix?' Casi cried and then swallowed yet another shot. Ari grinned and downed his shot.

'You've worn a skirt?' Harry asked surprised.

'Yes…is that so odd?'

'Not as odd as you thinking it's not odd…wait…,'

'Confused Harry?' Draco laughed.

'Oh shut up Draco,' Harry grinned.

'Hey Harry?' Ron spoke up 'Do you think later we could go play Metamorphosis and you could teach me how to do that black energy ball thing?'

Draco's head popped up from his book, and rest of the children paid close attention discreetly.

'Sorry Ron, but I don't even know how I did it. I just…did,' Harry shrugged.

'Oh okay, you don't think you could do it again then?' Ron asked disappointedly. Harry shrugged,

'Maybe if I was duelling with Draco again. But otherwise I don't think so,'

'Why the ferret?' Ron asked disgusted.

'Because I'm good Weasel, and your _shite_,' Draco smirked.

'Oh shut up Malfoy,'

'Actually he's telling the truth,' Lympha spoke up 'The reason they were able to achieve that…level of skill, is because they both were so equally matched, they continued to challenge each other and only then through desperation and adrenaline could the form that kind of attack,'

'Oh…okay, in that case could you give some fighting pointers Harry?' Ron asked hopeful again.

'Sure,'

'Me too!' Chima spoke up, 'I wanna learn how to make light ne?'

'We really haven't the time for it. After all I've got my outing with Harry to prepare for,' Draco smirked. Harry paled and swallowed what felt like a ball lodged in his throat.

'Outing?' Harry asked.

'Of course, you promised Harry. One night out on the town. Dinner and dancing, you promised,' Draco pointed out.

'Okay,' Harry was repulsed at the way his voice squeaked. Draco smiled beautifully at him and Harry practically melted.

'Great, next Saturday then, you and me,'

Harry decided not to risk speaking this time and just nodded.

'Right, take this you evil prick,' Casi laughed evilly 'Never have I ever killed my little sister then stuck the blame on my brother, died, come back, go to said brother's school, blackmail him, and then screw his brains out.'

'Oh dear,' Ari sighed and swallowed his shot. The exchange students stared at him in complete shock.

'He did what?' Ron asked.

A/N: another chappie, this ones still a bit short. But hey it's a chapter.


	17. Date Interupted

Date Interupted

-Castle Genesis-

Harry was officially freaking out. He stared in disgust at the mirror. He had less than ten minutes until his date-dinner, with Draco, who was, of course, nowhere to be seen. Harry was as jumpy a fish in a tank full of sharks. He had to go out with Draco looking like that? In a baggy and stained grey shirt, a pare of worn out jeans and sneakers? He wasn't fit for the streets, and he had to go out like this? To make this worse his hair was looking spectacularly horrible that day, and Harry didn't think he had ever hated his glasses so much in his life. These were all new feelings for Harry, he had never really felt self conscious before, there was no one he ever wanted that badly to impress. However, these feelings of self awareness were increasing tremendously, when he was around former enemy, turned…friend Draco Malfoy. Which was only natural really, one look at Draco put Harry to shame.

Harry gave a frustrated cry and collapsed on his bed. He sent up a silent prayer for help.

Suddenly the door burst open and in stormed a beaming Casi, accompanied by the giggling, playful boy behind her.

'Fear not dear Harry, for I have come to save you from yourself. BEHOLD!' Casi tossed several bags at Harry, who sat up and collected them from the floor 'My great power! The gift, of fashion and at bargain prices mwahahahahaahhahhaa!'

Harry gulped, his prayer had been answered, although he wasn't quite sure if it by heaven or…Harry looked up at Casi, her grin immediately turned into an evil smirk, and her eyes turned into pits of fire as she hurried toward him, her laughing minion at her side. There was no doubt in Harry's mind that Casi was no angel, and was in fact, an instrument of the devil. Naturally Harry struggled against this fowl demon. Unfortunately twas all in vain.

-Just Outside Castle Genesis-

Phoenix sat on the fence that surrounded Genesis, starring out toward the sunset. Not to think Phoenix was sentimental or fond of sunsets, only it was the only place he could think of to be alone, and that once he sat down, he really couldn't be bothered getting up. His sword leant against the wood beside him and Phoenix put his head in his hands. It was taking all his self control and stubborn nature, not to run up into the castle and throw himself into Aether's arms. He missed him. Only a fucking week and Phoenix was ready to crawl back to Aether on his hands and knees, willing to let the blond do anything to him he wished. Not that there's much they haven't done already.

Phoenix was standing at a fork in the road, with two paths ahead of him. One lead to his dream and his freedom, the other he knew would bind him forever to this place and this life, forever keeping him from his dream. That night with Aether, he realized that he was very willing to take that path, away from his dream, that he would be more than happy to spend the rest of his life, and longer, bound to Aether, and that terrified him. So he took a step back, turned away from that path, putting it behind him forever, desperately holding onto his dream, unwilling to give up, he would never give up, it was his choice, his, something Aether cannot make for him.

Phoenix ears picked up a sigh, barely a breath on the wind, he took hold of his sword and spun around to come face to face with the object of his love and absolute hatred.

'How captivating you look, surrounded in the dying light of the sun. My sacred bird of fire,' Aether studied Phoenix intently.

'Don't call me that. I'm not yours Aether, not anymore,' Phoenix jumped off the fence and stood strong before his ex.

'You will always be my sacred bird of fire, you will always be mine. I won't let you go again,' Aether promised coldly.

Phoenix raised his sword with the pointy end at level with Aether's throat.

'You don't have a say about it. Only me. I told you once Aether, I made it quite clear. There's nothing left between us now. As far as I'm concerned, all history between is erased, whatever it is that binds us is broken,' Phoenix growled.

'Such things cannot disappear just because you say it is so Phoenix. Whether you acknowledge it or not, you will always be bound to me. You will always be mine,' Aether enforced.

'You're not hearing me Aether. You cannot have me against my will,'

'I beg to differ, you're will, was never an issue before. I remember all too clearly, the strength of your will dear Phoenix,'

Phoenix slash his sword across and Aether stumbled back, a hand brought up to his face, and Phoenix could have sworn he saw a flash of gold. Blood drizzled down from a cut across Aether's visible cheek.

'Things have changed. I've changed. We-I, can never go back,' Phoenix stalked past Aether and headed back toward Genesis, ignoring the thunder clouds that gathered overhead.

-Castle Genesis-

Harry stood before the mirror a new man, and instantly hated him.

'Eeeee! You look fabulous!' Casi screeched.

Harry was wearing the tightest pants he had ever worn in his life, they were black leather, needless to say Harry hated those too. He was wearing a fitted t, that showed off muscle and broad shoulders, he also wore black boots, and contact lenses. He also, after much protest, slapping and biting, had his hair managed quite effectively with super strength hair gel.

'Oh god!' Harry's voice cracked with fear.

'Your gorgeous!' Casi squealed 'I am a mad genius,'

'There's no denying the mad part,' Harry mumbled.

'What was that?' Casi glared.

'I'm so thankful I don't know where to start,' Harry lied.

'No need to thank me, just be sure to give me all the details about how Draco shagged you senseless and we'll be even,' Casi grinned. Harry paled.

'…w-what?'

-The Gate-

Draco was waiting at the front of the school with two horses prepared for the ride into town. Harry ate up the sight of Draco in his best. The tight black pants that hugged the perfect form of his arse, the long sleeved shirt that displayed the form of Draco's delectable torso, and the hair- oh god –that blond beautiful hair that shaped Draco's face, the wind picked up and blew it gently. Draco's grey eyes peeking out behind it, Harry had never felt so drawn to anyone or anything in his short teenage life. Draco lit up when Harry approached. Harry stood awkwardly in front of Draco, cheeks burning and extremely uncomfortable.

'Casi attacked me, is it that terrible?' Harry asked. Draco's eyes devoured Harry and set the Gryffindor's body on fire.

'No, you look…fine. Just one thing,' Draco clarified. He took out a bottle full of water and walked up to Harry, he bent the boy over and tipped the water all into Harry's hair. Harry jumped then stood back up as Draco's hands directed. Draco chucked the bottle aside, and ran his hands through Harry's hair, messing it up as much as possible.

'There you are, much better,' Draco smirked.

'Does this mean I can take off the leather pants too?' Harry asked with a silly grin on his face.

'I'm not that kind of guy Harry, I wait till at least the third date for that kind of behaviour,' Draco wiggled his eyebrows at Harry, who naturally blushed scarlet.

-Town/Village-

'You wanna go here?' Harry squeaked eyeing the very extravagant, very expensive looking restaurant. After all, he was the one supposedly taking Draco out, so everything would be at his expense.

'No, it's simply I won't eat from any restaurant that isn't licensed and accepts almost anyone in,' Draco clarified.

'Well in that case, how the hell are we supposed to get in?' Harry asked 'This is a muggle restaurant, they have no idea what being a 'Malfoy' means or how much money you have…I have,'

Draco smirked,

'It's not about that dear Harry, although I admit those things are very important. Any person can get into any establishment, as long as they present themselves in the right way,'

'…okay…,' Harry frowned confused.

'Or in your case…just be sure to shut up and let me do the talking alright Harry?' Draco asked. Harry just nodded, realising this would be one area Draco would always have him beat. They walked up to the restaurant and Harry entered completely intimidated. The place was high class to be sure, everything about it reeked of money. Chandeliers, crystal glasses, painted ceilings, Harry didn't want to breathe in case he broke something that he would be paying off until he was forty. Draco walked up to the waiter acting completely nonchalant. The waiter behind the podium looked Draco up and down and sneered.

'You're from the school,' the waiter pointed out 'We don't allow students from that school in this establishment,'

'I couldn't care less,' Draco sighed 'What I do care about is myself and what I want. For starters I want a table, preferably away from all you other…,' Draco eyed the people dinning at the restaurant distastefully 'customers, and your best in terms of wine and service, I want my night to go undisturbed and I want to enjoy what I expect to be a delicious dinner with my companion. What I most certainly don't want, is a night of cheap champagne, stained tablecloths, hard chairs, pimpled hormonal waiters and some middle class, talent less servant trying to interfere in my evening. If I can't find that service here, than it will cause me little grief to go elsewhere,'

'Forgive Mr Bernur,' a middle aged man came up behind the gaping, pale waiter 'He's new, allow me to show you to your table, upstairs in our VIP area,'

'Very well,' Draco showed no reaction and followed the new waiter, who most likely was the manager. Harry covered his grin with his hand and followed after Draco.

The manager had them seated and then ran off to get Draco his wine.

'You are pure evil,' Harry spoke and shook his head in a laugh.

'Why thank you Harry, I do try,' Draco grinned and picked up his menu.

'I've never even seen a place like this before,' Harry looked around the room in awe.

'I bet you haven't,' Draco spoke 'As my new friend Harry, you'll be seeing more sort of places like this, and less places like "The Leaky Cauldron",'

'I'm not sure I like that idea,' Harry sighed. Draco looked up at him in shock.

'Really?' Draco asked.

'Yeah, well sure this place is nice and everything, but you can't really act like yourself. You have to be all reserved and well mannered. I'd rather be cramped in some bar and be able to talk to you without limitations,' Harry shrugged.

'You're the first person that's ever said something like that to me Harry,' Draco looked at him surprise 'Everyone else is my friend, usually, for these kind of benefits. To find you resent that about our relationship is…refreshing,'

'That's a horrible reason to be someone's friend,' Harry gaped 'I'd rather be living on the street with true friends, then living in a castle with one's sharing fake smiles and lying behind their teeth, pretending to like you,'

'Maybe…maybe that's why I'm not missing it,' Draco realized.

'Missing what?' Harry asked.

'Hogwarts, my friends, I don't miss it at all, I'm content here, in a muggle school, surrounded by muggle freaks, with you,' Draco chuckled to himself.

'Who is undoubtedly the most freakish one of all,' Harry laughed.

'Oh yes, of course,'

Harry's smile completely evaporated when he opened the menu, and turned several shades of colour before settling on green.

'Draco,' Harry whispered 'There's no way I can afford this stuff! I only brought enough with me in case of emergencies,'

'Don't worry Harry,' Draco winked 'I'll take care of dinner. However when we head to the club next, the drinks are on you,'

'Club?'

-Temptation-

Harry found himself very short of breath. Draco had taken him from the restaurant, after a very tasty meal and a few more jibes at the waiting stuff, and had dragged him along to "Temptation" a nightclub… that apparently was very open minded, and not one for reservations on sexuality. Men were dancing together in a way Harry had never seen before and not just the men, the women too, Although for some reason, Harry seemed more focused on the men. They were rubbing up close and hard against one another, they were flushed and wet. More than a few dancers were making out on that dance floor thrusting up against the other. Harry suddenly realized he was still holding his breath and promptly began a coughing fit. Draco's hand burned on his back and the blond took him back outside.

'Are you alright Harry?' Draco asked concerned. Harry coughed some more before it began to die down.

'Yeah, I'm okay, just needed a little air-coughs- too cramped and…hot in there,' Harry caught his breath.

'Yeah okay, just relax,'

'That wasn't any kind of dancing I've seen before,' Harry blushed and stood up straight.

'Yes well the experience of Yule Ball, left much to be desired,' Draco agreed.

'Are you…do you go to places like that often?' Harry asked.

'Occasionally,' Draco grinned.

'It seems very…ah…,' Harry tried, Draco raised an eyebrow with a growing smirk, 'Intimate,'

'Quite a change of atmosphere from dinner, hey Harry?' Draco laughed.

'You wanted to bring me here…why?' Harry asked, now very, very red.

'Why not?' Draco offered.

'Ah well…did you want to…when you said you wanted to dance…did you mean…like they were with the ah…closeness and…the touching, with me?' Harry asked.

Draco took a step in close to Harry until they were almost touching.

'Yes, is that a problem Harry?' Draco spoke softly, 'Do you not want to dance with me?'

'I…ah…well when you said dancing I thought…I mean I didn't think…' Harry looked up at Draco under his eyelashes and was struck suddenly with realisation 'Yes, I want to dance with you…like that…I want to very much,'

Draco moved in closer and suddenly his hands were on Harry's hips and they burned the Gryffindor's skin. Their lips were so close.

'I really like you Harry,' Draco barely whispered and Harry's blood boiled.

'I like-,'

'Harry, Malfoy!' Harry jumped back in shock at the sound of the voice and quickly moved away from Draco.

'What the hell are you doing Lympha!' Draco growled at the child of water, standing there in his uniform, sword on his back.

'There's been an incident, both you and Harry must join the other exchange students at Genesis and see the Principal,' Lympha clarified.

'Now?' Harry asked, he really was beginning to hate this blushing thing, it can't be good for a person to have blood constantly rushing to their head.

'Immediately,' Lympha nodded. Draco cursed and kicked a stone across the ground.

'I guess we'll have to go then,' Harry shrugged and started to walk up toward the school. Draco fell behind to speak to Lympha.

'You're going to pay for that one Lympha,'

'If you say so,' the water child spoke nonchalantly.

'You have no idea who you're dealing with muggle,' Draco cursed.

'The situation runs both ways, I assure you,' Lympha smirked 'It's almost been a month, and yet your still so sure, what you see is what you get here. Perhaps soon, in both cases, more will be revealed,'

A/N: YAY another chapter...hehehe a pretty hot chapter. Harry's losing his innocence awww. It was getting too confusing with the jumps from people and places, so i centered the name of the place between each little mini story to make it easier to read. Hope it worked and it wasn't too annoying. Reviews are love. byes.


	18. A Night in Shambles

A Night in Shambles

-Genesis-

Lympha, Draco and Harry approached the door to Child of Air's room, currently shared also by Ari, Fred and George.

'No matter what I or the principal do, we can't seem to get the door to open,' Lympha explained. The Principal and Gryps were both waiting for them outside the door looking extremely pissed off. The Principal stood in his black dressing gown with his arms crossed glowering at the door, Gryps stood beside him with his hands on his hips, wearing very expensive looking grey silk pyjamas.

'It's about time,' Gryps snapped.

'Why do you need us for?' Draco asked.

'Casi, Ari, Fred, George, Chima, Phoenix, Ron and Luna are all on the other side of that door. We've heard screaming, loud crashing noises, singing of all things and other disturbing noises coming from this room. However the door won't open,' the Principal pointed out.

'It's not locked, but the door won't give,' Gryps added

'Is there something blocking it?' Harry asked.

'I doubt it,' the Principal gave Harry a knowing look.

'What do you expect us to do about it? You took our…important stuff,' Draco pointed out. Harry grew serious and approached the door.

'Don't worry Malfoy,' Harry sighed and faced the door. Gryps watched with interested eyes. Harry touched his hand to the door and muttered something under his breath. The door opened immediately and noise erupted from within. Gryps looked admiringly at harry.

'I'm impressed Harry, I didn't know you were taught…locksmith skills, and without the use of a tool,' Draco spoke in code. Harry shrugged.

'No biggy,'

'Right,' the Principal grabbed the handle and pushed the door open. They all entered the room which was in complete anarchy. Fred and George were brawling on the side of the room, rather viciously. Throwing wild punches, tearing at clothing and hair, they didn't even notice the other chaos in the room, focused only on causing the other as much pain as possible. Meanwhile Ari, dressed in almost identical pyjamas as Gryps. Stood casually by some sort of pullie system, casually turning a wheel, which was connected to a rope, that was rapt around a ceiling beam, that was tied to Ron, who was bound and gagged and was slowly being lowered into a bubbling cauldron with a very large fire underneath it, while both Luna and Chima, with Indian style painted faces danced around the cauldron singing hi-how-are-you like a fake Native American Indian from TV.

Harry, Draco, Lympha, Principal and Gryps all sweat dropped at the sight. Right then Phoenix came tearing out of the bathroom screaming…while wearing a very pretty floral dress. Casi dashed out of the bathroom after him.

'Little Phoenix! How am I suppose get the measurements done if you don't stay still!'

-One Hour Later-

The Principal had the four innocents; Harry, Draco, Lympha and Gryps gathered in his office; as well as, two thoroughly beaten bruised, and bleeding twins, a very grumpy cross dresser, said one responsible for the cross-dressing, a calm and collected homicidal maniac, two Indians and a very traumatized Ron.

'Right…first off,' Principal cleared his throat 'To those of you who decided it would be a good idea to…cook Mr Weasely…W_hat in hell did you think you were doing_?'

'We were cooking Genesis a snack,' Luna excused.

'Genesis said he was getting hungry and he threatened to eat Yuki,' Chima pouted.

'So you were going to sacrifice Mr Weasley to appease the castle?' Principal asked doubtfully at Ari.

'It seemed like a good idea at the time,' Ari smirked coldly.

'And what about you two?' Principal turned on Fred and George. They both didn't say a word. 'Whatever it is that's gotten between you two, settle it!,'

Principal turned to Casi and Phoenix.

'…I'm not even going to ask…just don't do it again,'

Phoenix grumbled something under his breath and glowered.

'Well then I suppose you can all go back-,'

'Principal, may I propose something?' Lympha cut in.

Principal glared at him, wanting more than anything to go back to sleep.

'I suppose,'

'Perhaps this…behaviour, is the result of being cooped up in a castle too long with only work to occupy us. If an event were to be organized perhaps such energy could be put into a more creative output,' Lympha offered.

'What are you suggesting Lympha?'

'Well the Soulist is approaching, perhaps we could use this event to house a celebration…a dance perhaps?' Lympha offered. Casi squealed.

'Oh yes! A Soulist dance, how exciting! I can decorate the hall and organize the theme!' Casi jumped up and down in excitement. Phoenix groaned and hid his head in his hands.

The principal considered it, and thought it could do no real harm.

'Fine, but it must be student organized. I don't want any part in it,'

'Very well, I shall head the organizations as well with Casi,' Lympha nodded his head.

Phoenix felt like crying.

'This is gonna turn out bad I know it,'

-The Next Day-

Draco was really beginning to despise Lympha. Ever since that bloody dance was announced Draco hadn't been able to get Harry alone. Lumpha was always around insisting he needed Harry's help. _No one need Harry Potter's help, _on account of Harry Potter was a giant clutz that screwed up almost every bloody thing (which Draco found absolutely adorable, but is completely not the point here). Lympha seemed to have glued himself to Harry's side. Draco's jaw was wearing out from grinding his teeth at the way Lympha would "casually" touch Harry. Patting his shoulder, roughing up Harry's hair, every glance seemed like a lustful stare and every touch seemed like a caress.

But Draco wasn't giving up, hell no, if Lympha was glued to Harry than Draco was duck taped, stapled and cemented on, he'd bound them both together in manacles and eaten the key. No friggin way was Draco going to give Lympha the chance of getting Harry alone to ask _his_ Harry to the dance. Harry was going to go with Draco Malfoy, and if anyone tried to come between them Draco wasn't without skills in wandless magic. Draco gave a little evil laugh to himself just thinking of the possibilities.

Although that didn't solve Draco's problem of getting alone with Harry himself. Damn it, he was so close! Harry was looking at him with desire, he wanted Draco to touch him and the blond was a second away from kissing the crap out of Harry bloody Potter, and then…bloody blue haired poncey git comes in and ruins everything. Harry would be his and he would lmake Lympha choke on it. Naturally Harry remained completely clueless over the power play between the two Draco's, he was just happy having lots of new friends (which of course Draco also found to be too damn cute, but also extremely frustrating, damn Potter and his endearing idiocy!)

The school was becoming increasingly difficult for the poor teachers to manage. Students were far too busy constantly blabbering about dances, outfits, possible themes, boys and/or girls and who they would ask than to waste time as to something as trivial as education.

For instance, everyone was so darn distracted in equestrian they didn't even notice when Harry lost control of his darn horse and it sped off on its own, Draco trying desperately to chase after him on his far less stubborn, much more controllable horse. Harry pulled at the reins frantically but 'Thunderaxe' wouldn't have any of it. He didn't stop until they were well beyond the borders of the school. When Thunderaxe came to a stop Harry jumped off and screamed curses at the stupid animal. Draco rode up beside Thunderaxe and raised an eyebrow.

'What the hell happened?'

'Bloody horse…tried to kill me…hope he rots in hell,' Harry pouted.

'Dear sweet Harry,' Draco sighed 'You have no rapport with animals, what would your big friendly half giant have to say?'

'Probably some sort of animal advice that would nearly get me killed,' Harry sighed 'The only animal I can trust is Hedwig, all other experience I have has sucked. My best mate's pet I was around for three years turned out to be a man who aided in the murder of my parents for pity's sake.'

'Well to be fair Pettigrew shares many characteristics similar to that of a rat,' Draco pointed out 'For instance he does smell a lot like one. I doubt even the dark lord could convince him to bathe,'

Harry gave a chuckle and looked fondly up at Draco.

'Want to double up with me?' Draco asked.

'What?' Harry squeaked.

'I mean did you want to ride back with me on my horse?' Draco blushed.

'Oh…nah, that'll make this great big bugger think that he's won,' Harry grabbed Tunderaxe's saddle and hoisted himself up.

'You are relentless,' Draco shook his head and laughed.

'I think I got him under control now,' Harry smirked, as if reading Harry's thoughts Thunderaxe reared up and nearly sent Harry flying.

'Oh shit!' Draco cursed 'Harry!'

'Woah there, easy boy,' a man stepped out from behind the trees and reached out toward Thunderaxe. 'Calm down fella,'

Almost immediately the giant of a horse seemed to calm and let its hooves fall back to the ground. The man stepped forward and stroked Thunderaxe's star.

'You alright there?' the man asked.

'Yeah, thanks a lot,' Harry nodded.

Draco studied the man warily. He had long brown locks and a long scar down the right hand side of his face. However, it wasn't that which made Draco cautious. It was something else, just a feeling Draco got that put him on edge, the feeling only intensified when the man smiled. 'Well now, what would you boys be doing down here?'

'My horse…he kind of took off on me,' Harry explained.

'Yeah, he seems like a stubborn, proud thing doesn't he?' the man asked.

'More so than most people I've met,' Harry agreed.

'I haven't seen you boys around the town, whereabouts are you from? This horse couldn't have run all the way from a neighbouring village?' the man asked.

'No,' Harry frowned 'We're from the school, just on the cliffs,'

The man's smile grew wider and he stroked the horse fondly.

'Is that so? Do students usually leave the school grounds, I thought they kept to themselves?' the man asked.

'We do,' Draco rode his horse up beside Harry and took the man's focus 'The villagers don't seem to like the students around,'

'I see,'

'Who are you anyway?' Draco asked 'And what are you doing out here?'

'Forgive me, my name is Jalil. As for what I'm doing out here, I'm simply a weary traveller camping out in the scrub,' Jalil sighed.

'Really? You don't look it,' Draco spoke.

'Is that so?' Jalil asked.

'You're too well groomed for it,' Draco remarked. Jalil laughed,

'Well I'll take that as a compliment,'

Draco heard the rush sound of hooves and soon Lympha, Phoenix and Gryps tore into the clearing.

'Well now, it seems that I'm overrun with youngin'?' the man grinned.

'Are you guys alright?' Lympha asked eyeing Jalil most unfriendly like.

'Fine,' Harry nodded.

'We should head back,' Draco took Thunderaxe's reins and turned them about 'It was interesting meeting you Jalil,'

'Likewise young Sir,' Jalil bowed 'Have a nice day won't you?'

The five of them began the ride back up to the castle.

'I got a weird feeling from that guy,' Phoenix spoke.

'I also,' Gryps agreed 'He's not from the village,'

'He said he was a traveller,' Harry detailed 'If he is I'll bite off my own tongue,'

'What made you say that?' Draco asked surprised. Harry tapped his scar with his finger.

'Call it a hunch,'

A/N: I have an announcement for all you Divinitas fans. Caleyndar is having a fanfiction competition (mine won't be included), she's only had three entries and is starving for more. To check things out her Divinitas Website, to find it just google 'Divinitas', it should be the first link under there. Click on 'Events' to find out about the comp. And for those who've never heard about Divnitas before you should go check out the website and navigate your way through, the storie is on there as well as lots of other neat little doo-hikeys. well tata hope you enjoyed the chapie


	19. Start of Something New

Harry Potter and the Children of Genesis

The Start of Something New

'Oh it's so romantic!' Casi squealed at breakfast the next day. All around them new couples were forming in honour of the soulist Dance. Secret lovers were coming out in public, unrequited loves were declared, poetry was being exchanged like a handshake and puppy dog eyes were under every set of bangs.

'I think I'm going to puke in my cereal,' Phoenix blanched.

'Like you can talk Phoenix, what with your steamy hot love affair with Aether,' Casi poked her tongue our at him.

'Previous affair, as in no longer existing,' Phoenix reminded her 'We broke up remember?'

'And even when they were a couple, Aether and Phoenix were never…affectionate,' Lympha pointed out.

'The closest he ever came to that was cutting his name in my stomach,' Phoenix grumbled resentfully 'Not that I'd ever want a relationship as disgustingly warm and fuzzy as all these fools,'

'Oh yeah! That's right, Phoenix is single!' Casi beamed 'In that case you can take me to the dance little Phoenix,'

Phoenix promptly choked on his breakfast and Chima burst out laughing.

'Like hell I will!' Phoenix yelled.

'Oh I know you will,' Casi reached into her pockets and withdrew scandalising photographs 'Or I'll post these around the school and then maybe the internet?'

Phoenix rushed forward and snatched the photos from Casi of himself in the floral dress.

'Those are, of course, copies,' she grinned.

'You…are so evil!' Phoenix growled 'You're a devil woman,'

'A devil woman with a date,' Casi corrected 'And I expect you to look presentable little Phoenix,'

'Haven't I been humiliated enough for one lifetime?' Phoenix pleaded.

'Two actually,' Ari smirked. Casi giggled.

'You might as well just accept it Phoenix,'

'And you might as well accept that Aether is going to kill you when he finds out,' Gryps pointed out.

'Let him try,' she grinned.

'I've been meaning to ask,' Harry spoke up 'What is a Soulist?'

'It's a holiday,' Draco spoke up, the children of Genesis looked at him with intrigue 'A celebration of the self, who you are and what you can accomplish,'

Gryps looked down to his breakfast, a little disappointed.

'That's right,' Casi beamed.

'I…I'm not sure I like that idea…,' Harry spoke 'Everywhere I go, people judge me by my name. Expect this great legendary figure. No one really sees me,'

'What are you talking about?' Phoenix asked confused. Harry sighed.

'Never mind,'

'I know who you are, and you're friends know who you are. Isn't that enough?' Draco asked.

Harry looked up at him surprised. A huge grin spread across the Gryffindor's face and he lit up.

'Yeah, you're right, thanks Draco.'

'Of course I am. I'm always right,' Draco smirked 'And if it helps. The Soulist, originally, never had anything to do with the self or even people,'

Casi froze and looked up at Draco in shock.

'It was a day dedicated to honour the God of Soul,' Draco explained.

'The god of soul?' Harry asked.

'Yes, the day was to celebrate the God of Soul, which was also the God of the _Chikyuu_, which in translation, basically means us, humans/people,'

Casi gaped at Draco and both Gryps and Ari stared at the blond with wonder.

'How did you know that?' Casi asked.

'My father, he insisted I know all about our family's heritage. Where we came from, who our respectable ancestors were and where they derived their power from,'

'An aristocrat education?' Harry asked.

'Basically, yeah, our history dates back many centuries. I had much to study as a child,' Draco clarified.

'Amazing…I didn't think…' Casi stopped herself. Then stood up and hurried off.

'What's wrong with her all of a sudden?' Harry asked.

'What did you say?' Phoenix asked desperate 'You said something and she ran off. She left you alone and actually ran off. What the hell did you say?!'

Harry was running around an empty corridor in a panic. He was lost, he'd been at Genesis for nearly a month and he was lost and alone, feeling a lot like an abandoned puppy. He tried almost every door in the corridor and found empty cob webbed rooms. Harry cursed, why did he have to be so darn pathetic? He didn't even know how he got lost in the first place. After lunch Draco had gone on ahead to class, to ask something of the teacher, so Lympha had offered to escort Harry to class. One second Harry was following Lympha along a proclaimed 'short cut' and then he was alone in a dark and foreign hallway.

Harry whimpered and backed into something solid. He whipped around and raised his fist only to have it caught by the elegant and older Lympha.

'Here you are,' Lympha smiled warmly 'I was concerned when I noticed your absence,'

'You found me!' Harry beamed.

'How did you manage to wind up down here?' Lympha asked. Harry blushed and ducked his head.

'I got lost,'

'Not use to the size of the school?' Lympha offered.

'Oh no, Hogwarts is about the same size as Genesis…it's just still unfamiliar to me,' Harry excused.

'Ah I see, well in any case, we had best be getting to class. We are already three minutes late,' Lympha pointed out.

'Oh okay sure…do you know the way out of here?' Harry asked.

'Of course, follow me,' Lympha turned and walked down the corridor with Harry at his heel.

'This actually comes at a great convenience for me Harry, I've been meaning to get you alone for some time,' Lympha spoke.

'Oh?' Harry asked 'Why?'

'I find you quite fascinating Harry and I like you very much,' Lympha spoke.

'Oh thanks,' Harry grinned 'Likewise, you seem like a really decent guy Lympha,'

'Ahh, I don't think you quite understand my meaning Harry,' Lympha tear dropped.

'What do you mean?'

'What I mean to say is, that I-,'

Harry was grabbed from behind, a hand clamped over his mouth, so Lympha did not hear Harry's screams as he was dragged into a room, the door locked behind him. Harry pushed back against his attacker who stumbled and fell against the wall. Harry turned around to find a tussled Draco Mafloy.

'Draco? What the hell are you doing?' Harry asked.

'I'm subtly trying for your attention,' Draco smirked. Harry raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

'I…am hiding from Casi,' Draco explained.

'You're what?' Harry asked.

'I'm hiding from Casi, she's been acting odd all day. She's been following me, and giving me strange looks,' Draco verified.

'So you're hiding in an abandoned classroom…hiding from a girl?' Harry giggled.

'…yeah…so?'

'So don't you think you're being a little paranoid?' Harry asked.

'…maybe…' Draco shrugged 'What were you doing alone with that blue haired goon anyway?'

'Lympha was showing me to class, I…got lost…' Harry blushed again and looked at his shoes.

Draco smiled, Harry was just so damned adorable, 100 percent clueless, but adorable. Draco suddenly realized the very nice possibilities that arose with being alone with Harry in an abandoned classroom. Draco began to move closer toward Harry and smiled charmingly.

'Well I'm in no rush to leave, what with Casi on the prowl. How about it Harry? Keep me company?' Draco asked.

Harry looked up and suddenly noticed how damn close Draco was. He was suddenly reminded of their 'date', and his heart began to race.

'I…we should probably get to class,' Harry pointed out.

'What's the point it's just a muggle lesson?' Draco asked and stood so he was barely an inch away from his heartthrob. The temperature was rapidly increasing in the room, both boys well aware of how their bodies were uncontrollably responding to each other.

'Draco,' Harry whimpered.

'Please stay with me Harry,' Draco asked, his eyes locked with Harry's. Misty silver eyes locked with clouded green.

Suddenly Draco's arms were braced on the wall, on either side of Harry's waist. Harry could feel Draco's warm breath on his lips and he shivered.

'S-stay,' Harry promised.

Draco took one hand off the wall and ran his fingertip up and the material of Harry's shirt. Harry bit his lip and looked weakly up at the blond, who even up close seemed so damn beautiful.

'I'm not making you uncomfortable am I Harry?' Draco asked, placing his palm on Harry's naked belly. The touch seemed so hot. Harry shivered, he had never been touched that way before, it wasn't normal. It was soft and delicate, as if Draco thought Harry would somehow break if not handled delicately. Harry realized he was being treasured and wanted so much more of it. Draco's hand slid up under Harry's shirt and trailed those hot touches over Harry's bare skin. Harry shivered, and shook his head, not wanting…this…whatever it was, to stop.

'Are you sure Harry?' Draco asks 'I'll stop if you want me to.'

Draco's fingertip runs over the Gryffindor's nipple and Harry whimpers.

'N-no, don't s-stop…please,' Harry whispers. Draco fingers run patterns over Harry's skin, his other hand coming around to take grip of Harry's hip.

'Good, because I really like touching you Harry,' Draco whispers into Harry's neck and gently presses their bodies together. Harry's breathing harshly, lip quivering and body completely out of control. Draco raises his head and looks into Harry's eyes 'Feels so good. Feels right. Do you think so too Harry? Do you like this, what I'm doing to you?'

Harry bites his lip and nods.

'Let me hear you say it,' Draco whispers and presses his forehead to Harry's, forcing the Gryffindor to look only at Draco.

'I like it…a lot. Please touch me Draco,' Harry breathes and Draco finally pressed his lips against Harry's and the world shattered. Draco's sucked delicately on Harry's bottom lip, and with a gasp Harry let Draco into himself. Tongue's met and mutual moans flooded the room. Touches became grasps and the air became hot. Bodies pressed into one another, Draco's knee pressed between Harry's legs. Kisses became hot and wet, desperate and hungry. Draco's hand trailed down from Harry's chest, and wrested on Harry's belt buckle. Harry cried out, desperate for Draco's touch on that place most sacred to him. Draco thrust his tongue into Harry's mouth cutting off the cries and Harry's welcomed it eagerly. Draco skilfully undid the buckle and slowly unzipped Harry's pants. The door was thrown open and Draco jumped away as if he was zapped. Lympha looked from the tussled and breathless Draco, to quivering, aching mess that was Harry.

'You know it's usually polite to knock before entering a room,' Draco pointed out.

'What did you think you were doing?' Lympha asked coldly.

'Oh nothing, Harry and I were just talking right Harry?' Draco asked. Harry, just stood there completely shocked and shaking from what just took place. Draco smirked at the blue haired nuisance. He walked up to Harry and in a very obvious fashion zipped up Harry's pants, before taking the Gryffindor's arm and leading him to the door.

'Now if you don't mind, Harry and I are late for class,' Draco and Lympha's eyes locked as Draco passed him through the door. The first match was over and Draco Malfoy had been found the victor.

'For now,' Lympha promised.

AN: yay! finally some action. how i do love boy love hehehehe. so yes Supanova is in a few weeks (13th-15th of April) for those who live in Queensland in Australia it is good news for us hehehehehe. YAY anime and manga for all, not to mention cool cosplayers and the like w00t. well anyways hope you liked the chapter, i wrote two versions of harry and dracos little (coughs) scene and like that one the best by far. Now I am going to help judge a fanfic contest YAY (acts all important like) update soon...maybe toodles.


End file.
